¡Pregúntale a México!
by Lineve
Summary: ¿Tienes algo que decirle o dudas que hacerle a la joven que representa a México?, ¡Pues has venido al lugar correcto! Solo deja lo que quieras decir o preguntar en los reviews y lo contestara en breve! Si eres una nación, deja tu nombre al final del reviews Clasificación T por lenguaje mexicano
1. Invitación

¡Hola, Hola!

Yo soy María, o mejor conocida como México!

He hecho esto al estar dispuesta a preguntar todo acerca de mí, ¡anden, no sean miedosos ni tímidos! Prometo que yo contestare **_cualquier_** clase de preguntas que se les ocurra con la pura verdad.

Si eres otra nación, no importa, ¡también contestare tus preguntas!, excepto si eres el maldito roba-tierra y roba-petroleo de Alfredo. ¡Comenzare a contestar sus preguntas apenas me lleguen!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

México.


	2. Pregunta 1

**¡Hey, hola!**

**Hace mucho tiempo quería hacer eso, ya que quiero hacer muchas más amistades y llevarme bien con todo el mundo!, ¡menos con el cabrón de Estados Unidos, porque no gano ni pierdo nada sin su amistad!, bueno, comenzare ya con las preguntas~**

\- ¿Te gusta alfredo? yo se que siiiiiiiiiiiiiii di la verdad

ninja dragon16

…Haré como si no hubiera leído la pregunta.

-¿Que piensas de Chile?

ninja dragon16

Oh, pienso que Chile es una buena persona…aunque sigo un poco molesta con él por no dejarme morderlo *puchero* ¡Solo quería saber si sabía a mis amados chiles!, aparte de eso, me llevo particularmente bien, como cualquier de mis otros hermanos ^^ aunque es cierto que en el fútbol es otra cosa…

-¿Con quien te llevas mejor?  
ninja dragon16

¿De Chile y Estados Unidos?, creo que eso queda más que claro.

-¿Te gusta USA?

ninja dragon16

¡¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esa pregunta?!

-¿Que piensas de España?

ninja dragon16

¿España?... *ligeramente sonrojada* ahh, bueno, la verdad es que le tengo mucho aprecio…es como un padre para mí…aunque si te digo un secreto, la verdad es que no quería independizarme de él, o al menos cuando lo hice, ya que no me sentía preparada para ser independiente…pero después de lo que le paso a mi padrecito Hidalgo no pude seguir con el mismo plan, y bueno, aquí estoy…aunque sigo pensando de que es un pedófilo!

-¿Conoces tu 2p?

ninja dragon16

¿Qué si la conozco?, pos sí…tuve la desgracia de conocerla…gracias a Inglaterra y sus hechizos mal hechos ¬¬

\- Y por ultimo ¿sabías que entre el odio y el amor hay un solo paso? ¿te gusta uno de tus vecinos norteamericanos fijate que dije NORTEAMERICANOS

ninja dragon16

Pues es un dicho muy conocido aquí en México, así que, sí, lo conozco. Y bueno, sobre la segunda pregunta, pos actualmente no quiero a nadie, ya sea del norte o sur, aunque no puedo decir nada del futuro o el pasado…y está bien que antes ocupaba lentes, pero no estoy ciega XD

-¿Que piensas del magic trio? (con eso de las leyendas de brujas y todo eso)

zelda kagamine

¡Me caen muy bien!^^

Me gusta mucho sus leyendas y sus hechizos…aunque estos no salen muy bien…como la vez que conocí a mi 2P *escalofrió* pero bueno~ quizás algún día haga la petición para entrar, ya que en mi casa hay muchas leyendas, y puedo ver los seres que ellos ven, aunque aveces lo niego para molestar a Inglaterra ^^U

-¿Es cierto que saliste con Guatemala?

zelda kagamine

¿Eh?, ahh, b-bueno…eso es cierto, ¡P-pero ahora no hay nada entre nosotros, lo juro! Además, nuestra relación fue más política que nada…aún así, me divertí mucho a su lado

-¿Que piensas de Canadá?

zelda kagamine

¡Es de mis vecinos favoritos! ^^

De hecho, si no fuera por él diría abiertamente que odio a mis vecinos del norte, aun no comprendo cómo es que las demás naciones no lo ven o lo confunden con el roba-tierras!, por Dios, ¡Hasta el idiota-pervertido de Francia lo diferencia! Pero bueno~

Pienso que es una maravillosa persona, tengo buenas relaciones con él, ya sea política o personalmente, además, ¡se que el nunca me traicionara como el idiota de su hermano!

-¿Cómo te llevas con Rusia?

zelda kagamine

¡Mi relación con Rusia es muy buena!

El ama a los girasoles, y ellos son de mi casa, por lo tanto no creo necesario explicar mucho porque me llevo tan bien con él, ¡Además de que me siento orgullosa de que haya sido yo la primera en establecer relaciones estables con Rusia! No se cómo los demás dicen que da miedo, para mi, es una persona muy amable y tierna

-¿Cómo te llevas con tus demás hermanos y España?

zelda kagamine

Pus, me llevo bien con todos, aunque es cierto que tengo una cierta rivalidad con Argentina por el fut, ¡Pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora!

-¿Holanda y tú ya se volvieron a hablar?

Wind und Serebro

¡Me niego a volverle a hablar! *rabieta* **_¡No era penal!_**_,_ ¡Chingada madre, les juro que no era penal! ¡Pinche tacaño!, ¡No eres tan cool como te crees!

-¿Cómo te llevas con Alemania?

Wind und Serebro

¡Es de mis más cercanos amigos!

Inclusive, en algunas ocasiones salgo a tomar con él, a veces Rusia también se nos une ^^

Aunque aún sigo lamentando no haber podido hacerme aliada de él en las guerras mundiales, pero me estaba recuperando de mi independencia y mi revolución.

Pd: ¡Saludos al estado de Hidalgo!

**Bueno, esas son todas las preguntas~**

**Pueden preguntar cuantas veces quieran, mientras más preguntas, ¡mejor para mí!**

**Recuerden que responderé a todas las preguntas que hagan, comentarios o peticiones, mientras estén a mi alcance ^^**

**México fuera.**


	3. Pregunta 2

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Me alegra tanto que les este gustando esto~**

**En pocos días iré a Rusia para quedar de acuerdo con un tratado, ¡Estoy tan feliz de que en poco tiempo podre a ver a Rusia! Y hace poco mis huertos de girasoles han floreado, quizás le lleve algunos~**

**Y también, aprovechando a que estoy en Europa me pase a ver a España, Italia y Alemania, hace mucho que no los veo, sería muy agradable volver a verlos ^^**

**Bueno, ahora voy con las preguntas**

¿Cómo es tu 2p?

-ninja dragon16

Bueno, es todo lo contrario a mí, obviamente.

Su cabello es de un rubio mal teñido, ojos de una rara combinación de azul y verde (¡Y se dice ser mexicana!) y se pinta en exageración, ¡No hay nada mejor que lo natural!

Y lo qué es peor…¡En su mundo es amante de Estados Unidos!, ¡¿Desde cuándo U.S.A y yo tenemos ese tipo de relación?!, y el roba-tierras intento hacerlo conmigo, ¡¿Es que es idiota?! (de hecho, sí) ¡Por algo tenía que ser mi lado opuesto!

¿Conoces los 2p de otro país?

-ninja dragon16

Pos, conocí las versiones de todos, gracias al hechizo de Inglaterra, así que sí.

¿Te gusta 2p USA?

-ninja dragon16

¡¿Por qué tan insistente con USA?!, pero pos a pesar de que sea su lado opuesto, sigue siendo el idiota de Estados Unidos…así que no…pero debo de admitir que no esta mal.

Y por ultimo ¿te gusta Inglaterra? espero que sea un no porque tendré que visitarte algún día *sonrisa siniestra*

-ninja dragon16

Umm, por un lado, mi mente me grita "la curiosidad mato al gato", pero por otro lado, mi lado salvaje le contesta "pero el gato murió sabiendo"…así que sí, me gusta Inglaterra (aunque bueno, realmente esto es la verdad, ya que no hay nación a la que odie o no me guste, menos Estados Unidos, ya que siempre he pensado que el amor y el gustar son cosas totalmente distintas)

Pd: ¡Insiste lo que quieras, no sacaras nada de mí!

¿Como te llevas con Japón?

-xjapan

¡Somos muy buenos amigos!

Aunque se me hace un poco chistoso, nuestras culturas son totalmente diferentes, y aun así nos llevamos de maravilla, ¡Inclusive recuerdo que una vez lo abrace y se puso todo rojito, como uno de mis tomates!, ¡fue adorable!

¿Te llevas bien con la familia asiática?

-xjapan

Con quien me llevo de maravilla es con Japón, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, con los que se que siempre y en cualquier momento poder contar.

También me llevo bien con China, pero mis relaciones políticas son más que las personales, tenemos mucho mercado chino en mi casa, aún así, estoy bien con él.

¡También me gusta mucho Corea!, Él es muy imperativo, sí, pero me divierto mucho cuando nos ponemos a pelear en Taekwando!, Es una competencia entre nosotros, ahora llevo la delantera, vamos 51-49 ^^

Taiwán es como mi hermana menor, aunque es muy celosa respecto a Kiku, creo que piensa que algún día se lo robare o algo por el estilo, la verdad, no entiendo eso~

¿Que opinas de los chicos de Centro América?

-Liz Joker

¡Todos me caen muy bien!

En especial Guatemala, el es muy buena persona, y te da terrenos, no como el idiota roba-tierras de mi vecino del norte…pero no estamos hablando de él!

Todos son muy graciosos y tienen su encanto, por ejemplo, Honduras en muy animado y un poco burlón, es muy divertido estar con él ^^

Nicaragua tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, ¡por lo que es contagiosa!

Panamá él es muy alegre!, por lo que me rió a cada rato con él

Costa Rica es mujer ^^U

¿Me cuentas un chiste?

-Liz Joker

Eh?, ahh, claro…ammm, veamos…

"Si me robo el wi-fi de la iglesia…¿estoy recibiendo la señal de Dios?" Bueno, no XD

Pd: Me alegra mucho de que te guste mi fic ^-^

**Bueno, esas son todas las preguntas por hoy~**

**Debo de decir, que vi el nombre del remitente de una carta con un nombre bastante desagradable, así que por eso lo dejo hasta aquí, para no alargarlos demasiado, ya que creo que será un poco duro *suspiro* ¡así que si eres una nación esta es tu oportunidad para preguntar!, si eres de mis pequeñ s seguidores, deja tus preguntas de todos modos, si hay varias, subo también su respuesta ese día~**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Preguntas especiales

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, me llegaron cartas de otras naciones, así que este es un capitulo en el que me dedicare a contestarlas~**

**A propósito, lamento enserio no subirlo ayer, pero, ¡¿Pueden creer que el estúpido de U.S.A le dijo a mi hermano que para solucionar lo de mi niño que mataron sus policías necesitaba ir yo también?!,¡Mi hermano por eso es "México político"!, ¡También me obligo a ir a la junta del 'TLCAN' (aunque como estaría Canadá no opuse mucha resistencia) si tengo que relacionarme de todas formas con las demás naciones, ¡¿Para que hay siquiera dos mexicos?!, *suspiro* pero bueno, allá voy…**

___Hi Mary! __¿No deberías estar trabajando en vez de hacer estas cosas? Debes tener mucho tiempo libre Ha ha ha ha *Risa (burlona) heroica*_

_Alfred F. Jones_

...

¡Idiota!, ¡¿Qué chingados te importa lo que hago?! ¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago!

Además, ¡Lo mismo va para ti!, ¿Qué no debes de estar jugando al héroe o lo que sea? ¡Vete a hacer tus demanditas, cabrón!, ¿Qué no has obtenido demasiado de mí, que no te ha bastado con quitarme más de la mitad de mi territorio y petróleo!¡Vete a chingar a Inglaterra o a quien quieras, pero no a mí!

*Respiración agitada* ¡A-además, realmente no te importa lo que hago, lo haces para molestarme!, pero cuando estoy muriéndome ahí si vas de maricon a visitarme, ¡¿verdad?! ¡No vuelvas a venir con tu falsa preocupación cuando haya otro ataque en mi casa!

Pero bueno…*se alborota un poco el cabello* Por respeto a las demás personas que leen esto, contestare tu pregunta-no-pregunta.

Sí, debería de estar trabajando, pero mis jefes me han prohibido trabajar tan duro…aún estoy un poco débil por lo de mis 43 niños…eso ha sido un duro golpe para mí, tanto que aún no me recupero del todo.

_¡Hola, México!_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado pasar tiempo conmigo cuando salíamos, eso me hace feliz._

_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos…así que, ¿Qué te parece ir a comer tu y yo?, ¡prometo que será divertido!, ya sea nuestra comida o ver la cara de celoso que pone cakero de Alfred! (si aceptas, por favor cumple la petición que te hice en la parte de debajo de la carta) _

_Es muy fácil encelarlo, en especial si tiene que ver contigo, pero bueno…_

_Te tengo unas preguntas, aunque una es un poco…vergonzosa, espero no te incomode…¡si te incomoda no la contestes, por favor!_

_¿Cómo se está comportando Chiapas?, ¿te está causando problemas?_

_Sé que nuestra relación fue mayormente política…pero hasta cuando éramos niños y yo te acosaba para que fueras parte de mí, realmente me tenías engasado…tu llegaste a sentir algo por mí?_

_¡A-ahora no siento nada por ti!, s-solo pregunto por curiosidad…_

_¡Bueno ya me despido antes de que diga otra cosa!_

_Con amor, Guatemala. _

¡Hey, hola, Guatemala!

¡No esperaba una carta de ti, me hace feliz~

¿Ir a comer tu y yo?, ¡claro que acepto!, ¿Alfred, celoso?, nunca le he visto celoso…aunque las demás naciones dicen que si es muy celoso ^^U

¡Es imposible que me incomodes!, antes lo hacías por acosarme, pero ahora todo este bien~

¡Chiapas no me causa ningún problema!, es un Quetzal muy lindo, no me causa ningún tipo de problemas.

¿E-Eh? *sonrojada* p-pues…ah, b-bueno…sí, nuestra relación fue más política más que nada…y también me obligaron a hacerme tu pareja, en ese momento comprendí como se sintió Inglaterra cuando Francia le quería obligar a firmar una acta de matrimonio…pero a pesar de eso, mientras pasaba tiempo contigo, sentí una atracción por ti….¡P-pero al igual que tú, ahora no siento nada!

Por cierto, para los que no conocen a Guatemala, cakero es creído y engasado es muy enamorado -W-

Pd: Claro, yo se lo digo a Alfred de tu parte…aunque no entiendo porque.

_HA HA HA HA HA ...Primero que nada, ¡TE JURO QUE NO SOY ESTADOS UNIDOS! I swear! ...Soy solo un extranjero cualquiera que habla italiano al revés, wait, I MEAN NO! __I speak mexican! ¡DIGO ESPAÑOL!...___

_Whatever.__  
NO SOY E.E.U.U  
__HEY MEXICO GUESS WHAT! __THE HERO IS HERE TO SAVE YOU! HA HA HA HA ...Espera, ¿Que era lo que iba a decirte? Ah si, si lo que queria decirte es ¡YO NO TE ROBE TIERRAS...Digo, Estados Unidos no te robo tierras! ...Simplemente las pedí prestadas...Permanentemente...__  
__I MEAN, YO NO NO FUI...¡ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS LO HIZO, YO NO!__  
__Porque, ¡Pfft! ¿Como un extranjero como yo podria ser Estados Unidos, infiltrarse con ayuda de la CIA, Espiarte por medio del FBI, finjir ser un extranjero y tratar de hablar mexicano ¡DIGO ESPAÑOL! Para poder hablar contigo y preguntarte tus mayores secretos? ¡Pfft! RIDICULOUS...HA HA... ___

_¿Te gusto? ¡DIGO! ¿TE GUSTA ESTADOS UNIDOS? COME ON! ¡YO SE QUE SI! No trates de ocultarlo mas...___

_¡Hey! Dont forget the NAFTA meeting we will have today! __¡NO VALLAS A LLEGAR TARDE! ...Que solo el hero puede hacerlo...___

_With love and HAMBURGUERS,__  
__Alfred F. jones aka ...DIGO EL EXTRANJERO, YOU KNOW_

¡¿De Nuevo?!, respecto a la carta…

...

Creo que me dio cáncer de leer esto…

Bueno, Alfre, eh, digo, "extranjero", no entiendo tu complejo de héroe, no necesito ser salvada de nada.

¡Además, claro que me quitaste mis tierras!, ¡acababa de recuperarme de un golpe de estado, no es nada heroico atacar a un país que está débil!, además, ¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis niños?!, Los atacaron si compasión a mis niños, ¡porque eso eran, solo niños!

Eso es una de las cosas que no te perdonare… o a Estados Unidos, quien seas.

...

¡Sabía que me acosabas, cabrón!, ¡Prepárate para una patada en cuando te vea!, y eso será muy pronto, ya que no descansare hasta solucionar lo de mi niño…

¿Eh? *sonrojo* ¡maldita sea, ¿Qué te interesa eso?!, p-pero solo para contestarte, es un rotundo ¡No! ¡C-cabrón!

Por cierto, por favor, ya di que eres Alfred en la siguiente carta, se hombre por una vez, así no conseguirás nada de mí.

Pd: Guatemala me dijo que te dijera que tendría una cita conmigo…no se que te importa, la verdad, pero solo cumplo con la voluntad de Guatemala.

**Bueno, esas son todas las preguntas especiales!**

**Mañana temprano subiré las preguntas que me dejaron ustedes!, ¡son bastantes!**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir esta pequeña sección de preguntas~**

**México fuera~ **


	5. Pregunta 3

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí hay otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten ñ.ñ**

**México político me ayudo con una pregunta, así que le doy gracias~**

**Bueno, ¡voy con las preguntas!**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUE TE GUSTA INGLATERRA ES MIO MIOOOOOOOOO PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, mejor quedate con USA  
-ninja dragon16

Me gustan todas las naciones, menos Estados Unidos, pero antes, quiero aclarar algo…¡Gustar y querer son cosas totalmente distintas!, y dicho esto, aclaro que solo me gusta Inglaterra, mas no lo quiero.

¿Quedarme con U.S.A?, uff, te lo regalo

Bueno después de ese laspsus, ¿te gusta 3p USA?

-ninja dragon16

Te lo dejare claro…*Agarra aire* ¡No me gusta NADA relacionado con Estados Unidos!

¿A que le tienes miedo? Wuajajjaja

-ninja dragon16

Mierda, creo que empiezo a comprender porque no debí decir lo de Inglaterra…

Pos, le tengo miedo a…a…umh…¿las cucarachas?...¿a que Japón o Rusia dejen de hablarme?...bueno, lo anterior es cierto, pero creo que a lo que le tengo miedo realmente es no encontrar a mis niños desaparecidos…eso si me da miedo.

¿Que hermano te cae mejor de todos? solo uno y porque

-ninja dragon16

Oh, esta es una pregunta difícil, umm

Realmente no creo que tenga un favorito, podrían sospechar que diría sin dudar Guatemala, pero realmente, cuando éramos pequeños, nos odiábamos, o al menos, yo lo odiaba, ya que me acosaba todo el tiempo diciendo "¡Se uno con Guatemala!" y bueno, en ese tiempo yo era inocente, pequeña y débil, solo podía correr gritando que no quería, y esconderme detrás de mi hermano o de España…era un poco aterrador.

Así que realmente no puedo decidir quién, lo siento ^^U

¿Tienes novio? y si es cierto dime por favor que no es EUA

-Marisol105

¡Al fin alguien que piensa!

Hahaha, no te preocupes, aunque en el mundo quedáramos U.S.A y yo para repoblar la tierra, los humanos se extinguirán…aunque esto es hipotético, ya que somos naciones ^^U

Si tuviera novio, Estados Unidos sería el último.

México... rompiste mi corazón(?) Te olvidaste de mi país, es porque es pequeñito cierto?

-Liz Joker

¿Eh?, espera…*cuenta con los dedos* Guatemala, Honduras…Nicaragua, Panamá, Costa Rica…*Se detiene*, ¡No se apuntó lo de mis hermanos Guatemala y el Salvador!, demonios…y yo que había confiado en el copia y pega…me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar. En recompensa, prometo contestarte ya sin vacilar (demasiado) lo que preguntes :3

De todos modos, te hablare de mis hermanos…los que faltaron.

Mi hermano Belice es muy cariñoso…o al menos conmigo, no se porque odia a mi hermano, ¡pero aun así yo también lo quiero!

El salvador es un poco serio y también gruñón, ¡pero lo quiero al igual que mis demás hermanos!

¿Como se te ocurrió crear los tacos?

-Liz Joker

¡Eso es una pregunta muy fácil!

Mi madre Olmeca, al ver que Maya y los demás trabajaban muy duro, las dos nos pusimos a pensar en cómo hacer que comieran de una forma fácil de comer, y de llevar, así que se nos ocurrió poner la carne en las tortillas, para que pudieran agarrarlo más fácil ^^

México, ya que te han preguntado por Guatemala, te pregunto mejor, que es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza por el resto de América Central, n.n

-durakoko-chan

Desmadre total.

Aunque si mis demás hermanos latinos se unen, se convierte en la fiesta del año, ¡con música, baile, comida y bebidas!, ¡así somos los latinos!

¿Te gusta U.S.A?

\- Elizabeth Jones

¡Ya he dicho que no!

¿Quién es más grande, America o Rusia?, no estoy hablando precisamente de estatura 7u7ctivos, América o Rusia ?, no estoy Hablando precisamente de estatura 7u7

\- Elizabeth Jones

¿Eh?, no entiendo tu pregunta .w.

¡Pero mi hermano es muy sabio! Así que le preguntare~

¡México político!, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?

**_México político: ¿Qué quieres?_**

México: ¿Podrías ayudarme con esta pregunta, por favor? No la comprendo *le entrega la carta*

**_México político: Umh…*la lee*…hermana…eres muy inocente._**

México: *ladeando la cabeza* ¿Por qué lo dices?

**_México político: Por nada en especial…bueno, respecto a la pregunta, es imposible que mi hermana se fije en eso!, y yo no soy joto, así que la pregunta se quedara así. _**

¿Te has acostado con U.S.A?, ¿Te gusto?

\- Elizabeth Jones

E-Espera, ¿Qué? *sonrojada* ¡No seas pervertida, no te contestare!

Dijiste que contestarías todo con la verdad, ¿cierto?, así que no puedes saltarte mi anterior pregunta ^^U ¿o acaso no tienes palabra?

-Elizabeth Jones

¡México es una nación de palabra!

B-Bueno, entre Alfred y yo ya no hay nada! ¡Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos nunca ha, es, ni será de ninguna nación!

Te gusta Alfred, ¡a mí no me engañas!

\- Elizabeth Jones

¿Has pensado hablar con otra de mis lectoras, Ninja Dragon?, se pueden llevar bien.

**¡Bueno, eso es todo!**

**Ustedes sigan preguntando, ¡mientras más preguntas, mejor para mí!**

**Pasado mañana me voy a Europa (por fin) a menos de que a un idiota amante de la hamburguesa que conozco, se le ocurra obligar a México a que valla a una junta, o que haga de improviso otra junta del TLCAN, ¡Si la haces cabrón (porque sé que lees esto), por lo menos llega a tiempo, no es cortes hacer esperar a tus invitados dos horas!**

**Bueno, eso es todo~**

**México fuera~ **


	6. Pregunta 4

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento tanto haber tardado en subir esto~**

**Pero mi cita con Guatemala se pospuso hasta las 8, y después tengo que ir a misa, así que les pido disculpas~**

**De todos modos, por favor, los domingos será muy raro que suba preguntas, pero el siguiente día subire~**

**La cita con Guatemala fue bien, si me lo pregunta, pero en todo el rato sentí como si alguien me observara, y cuando me levante para ir al baño y deje a Guatemala solo, al regresar, lo vi desarreglado y agitado, como si alguien lo hubiera zangoloteado. Cuando le pregunte, dijo que no era nada. Extraño, ¿no creen?**

**¡Vamos a por las preguntas!**

**Pd: Hoy estoy feliz~ fueron muchas preguntas ^-^**

jajajjajaj no puedo respirar de la risa pero lo del tema de Inglaterra es cierto wuajjajajajja

-ninja dragon16

Me alegra que te de risa, esa es la intención de todo esto~

Te gustan las estrellas?

-ninja dragon16

¡Claro que me gustan!

Cuando voy a ranchos de mi pueblo, se ven hermosas

¿Te gusta el blanco con el azul o azul y rojo o rojo y blanco?

-ninja dragon16

Por alguna razón, pienso que lo dices por la bandera de cierta persona…

Bah, me gusta el blanco con azul .w.

¿Cómo te gustan los hombre morenos o rubios? lentes o sin lentes? chaqueta de cuero?

-ninja dragon16

Mira, te presento a Elizabeth Jones *saca a Elizabeth* puedo asegurar que se llevaran bien.

Umm

Creo que quieres hacer que diga esto: "Rubio, con lentes y sí, ¡amo las chaquetas de cuero!", pero, ¡Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos es inteligente!, así que me gustan las personas morenas, no me importa si tiene o no lentes, y no me gustan las chaquetas de cuero Ò^Ó

Así que cucarachas ehhh wujajajja

-ninja dragon16

¡Me ire a Europa dentro de poco!

En otro continente no podrás hacerme nada!

Ya que todos te preguntan si te gusta Alfred, yo te preguntare algo diferente: ¿Te gusta Emily Jones? 7w7

\- Liz Joker

Tienes razón, todos me preguntan acerca de Alfred

¿Emiliana?, creo que te refieres a la versión femenina de Estados Unidos, claro que la conozco, pero no me gusta, ¡México no es lesbiana!

¿Tienes mascotas?

\- Liz Joker

Sí ^^U

Un perro chihuahua y un Quetzal, aunque son inmortales, ya que son representaciones de estados míos ñ.ñ

¿Te gusta el anime de Japón?

-Liz Joker

¡Claro que sí!

Lo amo con todo mi kokoro (?

A quien no le gusta es a mi hermano…aunque el está loco y no sabe de gustos.

Pregunta para Mexico politico: (si se puede claro)  
Con qué país tienes una mejor relación? (if you know what i mean) 7w7

\- Liz Joker

¡Claro que puedes preguntarle a mi hermano! ^^U

¡México Político!, ven un momento, por favor, hay una pregunta para ti~

**_México Político:_**_**¿De nuevo con tus preguntas?, ¡ya es la tercera vez que te ayudo!**_

México: E-Es que tú sabes que al inglés no le entiendo ni maíz, y pos, necesitaba traducir la carta para contestar sus preguntas…

**_México Político: Ok, ¿y cuando te ayude a resolver la pregunta?_**

México: ¡Sigo sin comprenderla!

**_México Político: Enserio, eres una idiota. No quiero contestar preguntas._**

México: ¿Eh?, defraudaría a mis seguidoras…

**_México Político: No me importa._**

México:…Por favor

**_México Político: No_**

México: Por favor

**_México Político: No _**

México: *Ojos de cachorro abandonado* E-está bien…

**_México Político: …._**

México: * Shif* *shif*

**_México Político: Oh, no puedo creerlo… ¡Está bien! *sonrojado* P-pero ni creas que lo hago porque no me gusta verte triste, ¿ok?, ¡s-solo quiero contestas preguntas de ahora en adelante!, así que por eso también pueden preguntarme a mí…_**

México: ¡Sí!, ¡gracias, hermano! *le pasa la carta feliz*

**_México Político: *murmullo* Manipuladora *murmullo*, ahh, bueno, veamos. *la lee* Bueno, no, no sé a qué te refieres, así que solo contestare la otra pregunta…con quien tengo mejores relaciones es con…todos, siendo la parte política de México, veo todo lo de la economía y eso, así que no tomo muy en cuenta las relaciones personales…aunque me cae bien Suiza, me comprendo con él, pero por otro lado, me cae bien Estados Unidos por los tratados que nos hacen ganar dinero. Como mi hermana es la parte pueblo de México, ella lo odia ya sea por lo de Texas, o por la deuda, que afecta principalmente al pueblo…bueno, espero haber contestado tu pregunta. _**

Holis Me encanta esta seccion de preguntas! X3

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Me alegro de que te guste! ñ.ñ

Y como me mata la curiosidad de como responderá la señorita Mexico a mis preguntas, pues aqui las dejo

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Adelante, contestare todo lo que me pregunten!

¿Dime alguna vez has encontrado a alguien en una posición comprometedora?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿Eh, *ladea la cabeza* ¿comprometedora?...hermano…

**_México político: ¡Si no sabes lo que significa una palabra, búscala en el diccionario, idiota! *le lanza un diccionario* _**

Waaa!, mi hermano tiene buena puntería QwQ

Bueno…*busca* "Algo que se puede malinterpretar" umm, "algo pervertido" ¡Oh!, ¡Si es algo pervertido, sí!, ya que veo a Francia en todas las juntas mundiales (cortesía de Estados Unidos)

¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre tener una sección de sexo con sadomasoquismo con Alemania o Pasar todo un mes a solas con E.U. en una isla desierta ¿Cual elegirías? Si soy cruel y una pervertida X3

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-eh? *sonrojo* ¡¿C-Como chingados voy a elegir?! ¡I-idiota!

¡Yo seré pura e inocente toda mi vida, se lo prometí a España!

Si elijo a Alemania, no cumpliré mi promesa…

Aunque, bueno, Estados Unidos puede ser un idiota, roba-tierras, pendejo, mentiroso y traidor, pero en el fondo, muuuyyy en el fondo, es buena gente…o al menos lo era, así que no creo que me haga nada.

Elegiría el mes con Estados Unidos…¡p-pero no es porque le quiera!, s-solo que prefiero eso a no cumplir una promesa -/-

…Pero pediría unos tapones para los oídos.

¿Ves yaoi?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿Y-yaoi? *sonrojo* ¡S-solo lo vi una vez, lo juro *tiembla* las convenciones de Japón pueden ser muy penosas…y yo creyendo que era romance normal…mi hermano…mi pobre hermano QwQ

¿Tienes algún fetiche?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Umm, sí.

¡Me encantan los cabellos sedosos!

Amo como siento el poner mi mano en el cabello y que se deslicen solos, o lo bonito que siento al tocar un cabello así~

Si algún día vuelvo a tener novio, ¡tendrá que tener el cabello sedoso!

¿Cuál es el momento más vergonzoso que has tenido con un chico?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-Eh? *sonrojada* b-bueno, p-prometí que contestaría con la verdad, así que…aquí voy *agarra aire*

F-fue una vez que el idiota de Francia nos obligara, eh, digo, nos llevara amablemente en contra de nuestra voluntad, según él, a una playa.

Como me secuestraron para que pudiera ir, no llevaba traje de baño, así que Francia, planeándolo todo, me entrego uno de dos piezas…no me gusta mostrar piel, ya que mi cicatriz de Texas es muy fea (va desde mi hombro izquierdo, atraviesa toda mi espalda, para terminar en el lado derecho de mi cadera), pero en fin, use el bendito traje, y todos se me quedaron mirando…

¡Estados Unidos se sonrojo!

Y no me dejaba sola ni un segundo, quizás lo hacía porque cuando salí de los vestidores, los hombres no dejaban de acercarse.

Pero en fin.

Cuando logre ir a nada, como Estados Unidos no me dejaba sola, me siguió.

Todo iba bien, pero no me di cuenta de que venía una ola gigante, y arrastro, también a Estados Unidos, que intento salvarme (por su complejo de héroe, supongo), pero, por el amor de Dios, ¡Yo tengo las mejores playas turísticas!, ¿Cómo no saber salir de una ola?, pues fue eso era cierto, ya que no se me dificulto salir, pero sentí mucho aire en partes en donde no debería, y bajando la mirada, me horrorice…no estaba la parte de arriba, puff, se esfumo, como por arte de magia.

Di un pequeño grito de pánico y, cubriendo mis pechos, me hundí casi toda, menos la cabeza.

Estados Unidos me buscaba, y al escucharme, fue corriendo hacia a mí.

Me pregunto que si estaba bien.

Yo dije rápidamente que sí, pero que no podía salir.

Aliviado de no encontrarme lastimada, pero confundido por lo de que "no podía salir"

"H-Ha desaparecido" murmure sonrojada, y el alzo una ceja.

"Si es una conchita, ¡No te preocupes, the hero encontrara otra, y mucho mejor!"

"¡Estoy hablando de la parte superior de mi traje, idiota!"

El abrió la boca como si no me creyera, y bajo la mirada hacia mis pechos, y al ver que no había ningún color rojo (el color de mi traje), se sonrojo.

Yo también me sonroje más, mientras me aferraba más a mí para proteger a mis pechos, cerré los ojos un poco avergonzada, y entonces sentí otra piel tocar la mía, y que unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban. Alce la vista y me encontré con la cara sonrojada de Estados Unidos.

"El héroe no puede dejar a ninguna señorita desprotegida, en especial alguien a quien conoce y aprecia"

A-aunque claro, n-no recuerdo esas palabras porque quiero, s-solo que una nación tiene buena memoria!

Pero bueno, y sin más, él me cargo, nadie me podía ver los pechos, ya que Estados Unidos los cubría con su pecho.

Ha sido la única vez que le he considerado un héroe.

¿Has tenido novio?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

S-Sí -/-

Si la respuesta a la anterior es si, ¿Quien fue?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

P-pues con Guatemala tuve un matrimonio político…no sé si eso cuente.

Y España…era mi jefe.

Si la respuesta es no, ¿Has llegado a tener algo parecido?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Contestare esta también, ya que si ha sucedido esto.

Para mi desgracia, sí, he llegado a tener "un amigo con derechos"…fue el cabrón de Alfred… ¡p-pero les estoy hablando de algo que sucedió hace años!, cuando éramos colonias, de hecho.

¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Son muchas!

Aquí en México, hay muchas canciones populares, así que simplemente no puedo elegir una ^-^

¿Te gustaría ser uno con Rusia?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-eh?, *sonrojo* ¡México nunca pertenecerá a otra nación!

¿España es un pedófilo? Te hizo algo de niña?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Bueeenooo~

No es un pedófilo…literalmente…aunque ponía cara de uno cuando nos ponía vestidos a mí y a mis hermanos QwQ

Aunque bueno, en mi caso, me ponía ropa de hombre ^^U

Puedes imaginártelo tú.

¿Cómo te llevas con Romano?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

No sabría explicar nuestra relación .w.

Me llevo bien con el…pero otras no.

Cuando éramos colonias, teníamos muchas competencias por el "cariño" de España, aunque realmente peleábamos solo para saber quién era el mejor de sus colonias.

Pero cuando crecimos, cambio un poco, ahora lo considero otro de mis hermanos, junto con Veneciano.

Creo que ya me pase de preguntas... No importa! Eres adicta a algún videojuego?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Jajaja, no hay problema, hago esto porque quiero, ¡nadie puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiera pueblo mexicano!

¿Videojuegos?, pos, a uno particularmente, no.

De hecho, estoy media traumada a causa de ellos…cortesía de Estados Unidos ¬¬*

¿Alguna vez te has drogado?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Drogas no!

¡Nunca me drogare!

Y mi última pregunta! Que más bien es un reto... Pero tienes que cumplir en realizarlo!  
El reto es que... Le bajes los pantalones a E.U. en una reunión mundial para humillarlo! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
O que le des un beso frances a Canada que dure por lo menos 5 minutos y que te vea todos a nivel mundial por television... O ya de perdida en una reunion! XD

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Claro!

E-Espera, ¿Qué?

¡¿C-Como demonios voy a hacer eso?! *sonrojo*

¡No puedo bajarle los pantalones a Estados Unidos para avergonzarlo! (aunque ganas no me falten)

Y Canadá es inocente, ¡no puedo hacerle eso!, y de todas formas, no creo que se debe besar por 5 minutos .w.

Ummm…

Veré que puedo hacer respecto a Canadá, el me perdonaría, yo lo sé.

Y eso es todo, espero no haberte torturado por tanta pregunta

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

No te preocupes, no me torturaste ^-^U

Hola, Mexico! Una ciudadana tuya reportándose n.n Bueno, aquí tengo unas preguntas bien chulas preciosas para ti.

-Tifu Firelass

¡Reporte recibido! ñ.ñ

¡Las recibo con cariño!

¿Cómo te llevas con Argentina y Brasil?

-Tifu Firelass

Umm, depende.

¿Estamos hablando de amistad…o futbol?

Si hablas de amistad, me llevo bien con ambos…aunque a veces Argentina es medio creído, ya me acostumbre a él, después de todo, "la sangre llama" ¿no? ^^

Aunque si hablamos de futbol…¡Son mis enemigos jurados! Ò^Ó

¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?

-Tifu Firelass

¿Hablas de mis estados?

Si es así, pos depende, todos tienen sus ventajas y desventajas, pero me gusta Veracruz y Puebla, incluyendo el D.F ñ.ñ

Si hablamos de lugares, mi lugar favorito es mi lugar secreto, nadie sabe dónde queda…a excepción de Guatemala, él lo descubrió accidentalmente ¬¬

¿Cuantas veces a la semana golpeas a tu "querido" (si, claro) vecino? (?

-Tifu Firelass

Pos, soy mujer, así que no me gusta pegarle a los hombres.

Pero le doy golpes "cariñosos" (puñetazos o empujones) una o dos veces a la semana…no lo golpeo mucho ya que al desgraciado no le duele ¬¬

¡Saludos al estado de Durango!

PD: ¿Me harías un favor? Si ves EU dile que opino que sus tacos dan pena ajena, y que me dan miedo (? Ok, no, olvida esto.

-Tifu Firelass

Tómalo por hecho, yo también he visto su mal intento de tacos, pero yo me rio cada vez que los veo.

¡También me dan pena ajena!

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy~**

**¡Espero recibir más preguntas de ustedes!**

**Acuérdense, si eres una nación, solo deja tu nombre al final, ¡inclusive si eres Alfred te responderé!**

**México fuera~**


	7. Pregunta 5

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy estoy muy, muy feliz, ¿Por qué?, ¡muy fácil!, ¡Hoy es el día de mi bandera, la más chula de todas!, ¡inclusive hoy que nos vino a ver Alfred, sigo estando muy feliz! Mi bandera es mi orgullo.**

**Todo salió bien con lo de mi bandera, así que por eso estoy aquí~**

**A contestar se ha dicho!**

Así que te vas a Europa espero que no vayas a ver a mi lindo cejon ingles

-ninja dragon16

Jajaja, para nada, me iré a ver a Rusia OwO

Y a los Italias, y España…y Alemania, y a Japón…

Sabías que cierto rubio come hamburguesa tiene el cabello sedoso, sedoso, no hay nadie que tenga un cabello mas sedoso que el

-ninja dragon16

Hay muchas personas con esa descripción…pero creo que ya se de quien hablas y no, no lo sabía, nunca le he tocado el cabello, así que eso es nuevo para mí -3-

Quizás algún día lo compruebe…cuando el este desprevenido, claro.

Sabia que tuviste algo con USA además donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan 1313  
-ninja dragon16

¡Te estoy hablando de un amor platónico, mi amor nunca fue correspondido!

A-además, yo era una chiquilla en aquel tiempo, así que no cuenta.

Y acerca de lo de las cenizas…no lo creo, una mujer perdona, mas nunca olvida.

Entonces te pasas jugando con USA digo yo con los videosjuegos

-ninja dragon16

¿Eh?

Siento que esto tiene algo de doble sentido…bah, que importa.

Sí, normalmente me obliga a acompañarlo a jugar…y a ver películas de terror con él .w.

¿Puedo deducir que eres una tsundere o no?

-ninja dragon16

¡No soy tan Tsundere!, Tsundere es tu cejon =3=

Aunque, es cierto que a veces niego algo que se que es verdad…así que quizás sí.

Pd: Hoy hay una conferencia mundial en la que tengo que ir, ya que Estados Unidos nos dijo "sutilmente" que si no íbamos los dos, cosas muy malas podrían pasar, te diré si es cierto lo que me dijiste o no.

Hola, es la primera vez comentando

-YullenLover11

¡Hola y bienvenida!

¿Si pudieras emparejar a alfred, con quien lo harías?

-YullenLover11

¿E-eh?, e-emparejarlo…p-pos no lo sé…q-quizás...¡No lo se!, n-no es como si me importara con quien saliera!

Pd: ¡No te preocupes, escribiste muy bien!, pero si se te hace incomodo, puedes hablar en el idioma que te sepas, ¡mi hermano es muy bilingüe! Yo también se otros idiomas…pero solo japonés, alemán e italiano, y mis lenguas indígenas, mi hermano se sabe todos los idiomas QwQ

México segun tu, tus quienes de tus hermanos son hombres y mujeres n.n y porque?

-leslin

Pos, Guatemala es hombre, Argentina también, Brasil también, Honduras igual, Nicaragua…más fácil te digo las que somos mujeres.

Colombia, Venezuela y yo.

Aunque Venezuela y Colombia siempre dijeron claros su sexo, España oculto que yo era mujer por temor a que "abusaran de mí y me dejaran impura" .w.

Eres muy linda! Gracias por responder!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿L-linda? *sonrojo G-gracias

Realmente espero que hagas el reto y lo grabes! O de perdida cuentes como fue!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿No puedo hacer otra cosa? Dx

C-como golpear a Estados Unidos, o-o hacerle algo a él (menos bajarle los pantalones)?

Me sentiría mal al hacerle algo así al inocente de Canadá…¡cualquier otra cosa esta bien! ¡Inclusive si tiene que ver con Estados Unidos!

Debería estar escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic pero MEH! Yo quiero preguntar y preguntare!  
Además ya termine el nuevo cap. ahora solo falta transcribir pero bueno pasemos a lo interesante!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Se supone que yo estaría ahorita con Estados Unidos, y mírame XD

Olvida el juramento que le hiciste a España! ¿Acaso no quieres casarte y tener bebes?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡México es una nación de palabra!

Aunque de casarme, ya lo he hecho, boda política, pero fue boda…aunque prácticamente me obligaron, así que no se si cuente.

Umm…

Algún día, pero antes debo de encontrar al hombre indicado.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Una nación femenina puede quedar embarazada?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Ah, pos, no sé.

Yo pienso que sí, después de todo, Olmeca era mi madre, y Azteca era mi padre…aunque no estoy muy segura de esto, ya que no recuerdo ver nacer a mis hermanos…

¿Traerás invitados? Por ejemplo a otros países?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Umh, si me lo piden, quizás sí ^^

De hecho, me has dado una buena idea~

Aunque si piden que traiga a cierto gordo necesitaría ayuda…

Bueno, en sí, necesitaría ayuda con cualquiera nación.

¿Es cierto que tuviste un romance prófugo y prohibido con el Vaticano?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡N-No!

¡¿Cómo chingados voy a hacer eso?!

Ahí está mi Santidad, ¡nunca haría algo así!

¿Te gustan grandes o pequeños? (Sin albur)

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Umm…

No lo sé…aunque supongo que prefiero a los altos ^/^

No te preocupes, no entiendo como podría ser albur .w.

¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de un humano? ¿Dolió verlo partir?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-eh?

Ahh, e-eso *traga pesado*

P-pues…sí…me he enamorado de un humano, p-pero el murió…murió porque amaba a su nación…recuerdo cuando me dijo que me amaba, pero yo le dije que eso no era posible…y-ya que, y-yo era una nación…y el un humano…le tuve que pedir que estuviera con otra para no terminar diciendo que sí…es un tema…doloroso para mí…

Esto es para tu hermano: ¿Qué piensas de las nuevas reformas políticas sobre todo la energética? ¿No crees que perderás grandes progresos en independencia de otros países?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Aquí va mi hermano ^-^

_**México Politico: Bien, acabemos con esto.**_

_**Debo de admitir, que algunas son una mierda.**_

_**Digo, ¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a darle derechos sexuales a los niños?!**_

_**Por eso no me moleste en correr a las personas que protestaron acerca de esto, de hecho, hasta me puse de su lado, al lado de mi hermana.**_

_**¿La reforma energética? **_

_**Tiene sus pros y contras, pero opino que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, ni la mejor solución, ya que agotaremos rápidamente nuestro petróleo, y de eso (y el comercio con los del TLCAN) vive México.**_

¿Por qué no corres a los más grandes corruptos que están en el poder?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**¿Crees que no lo he intentado?**_

_**Pero no tengo mucho poder en eso, ya que "solo soy México", pero ese es lo que yo digo, si yo soy México, ¿Por qué demonios no puedo opinar?**_

¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ERES LA PERRA DE TODOS?... Okey no se escuchó bien... Emm...

Lo pondré de una forma mas cariñosa ¿Por qué siempre eres el pasivo en todas las historias yaoi? ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no eres un macho de pecho peludo?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**¿Eh?**_

_**¡México no es la perra de nadie!**_

_**¡Ya sea mi hermana o yo, México nunca será de nadie!**_

_**Y yo que se acerca de eso, no estoy enfermo como mi hermana, me la paso trabajando todo el día, carrereando a mi inservible jefe y tratando de convencerlo acerca de tomar unas malditas clases de inglés básico, así que no tengo tiempo de leer historias, solo hago esto porque mi hermana me lo ha pedido.**_

_**Y disculpa, pero yo soy un macho pecho peludo, aunque sea México politico, sigo siendo México, sabes. **_

Y creo que eso es todo, perdón por intimidarlos y ponerlos en aprietos...

La verdad no me arrepiento! X3

Nos vemos! Pórtense bien y si se portan mal lleven globitos!

México Pueblo: ¡Adiós! ^-^

_**México Político: Adiós**_

Ambos: ¡Saludos al estado de Michoacán!

Hola México gracias a ti y a tu hermano por contestar, ahora vienen las preguntas random de Liz

-Liz Joker

¡Gracias por preguntar!

¡Adelante! Siempre es un placer contestar tus preguntas~

¿Chabelo es tan viejo como dicen?

-Liz Joker

Más viejo que cualquiera de las demás naciones, no.

De hecho, apenas tiene 80, realmente no tiene tanto…

¿Te gustan las pupusas?

-Liz Joker

¿Qué si me gustan? ¡Las adoro!

Por eso me gusta tanto ir a ver a mi hermano Salvador~

¿Es cierto que Chiapas es hijo tuyo y de Guatemala? 7u7

-Liz Joker

¿E-Eh? *sonrojo*

¡C-Chiapas es un Quetzal!

A-Aunque también se puede interpretar de esa forma…en especial cuando sacamos a nuestros estados y no los representamos en nuestro cuerpo

¿Si te convirtieras en PokeTrainer, tu inicial seria hawlucha, ludicolo o maractus?  
-Liz Joker

¡Definitivamente hawlucha!

Me recuerda a mi padre Azteca, en cierto aspecto ^-^

Aunque Maractus es bastante lindo~

Si tu hermano comenzara a salir con Alfred, tu (te harías a un lado) lo apoyaras? 7w7

-Liz Joker

E-eh?

E-Estados unidos…con mi hermano?

¡Me negaría totalmente!

Mi hermano no haría eso por varias razones, que si quieren saber, deberán de preguntarle a él, porque yo no diré nada!

P-pero si hablamos hipotéticamente hablando…s-si ellos fueran felices…s-supongo que me haría a un lado…

**¡Bueno, eso es todo!**

**Me gustó la idea que me dio Yue Black, ¡así que pásense por mi perfil, y voten para saber a qué nación traeré a mi fic! (no se preocupen, les avisare cuando valla a venir para que hagan preguntas para los dos)**

**México fuera~ **


	8. Pregunta 6

**¡Hola!**

**¡Lo siento por tardar!, pero el cabrón de Alfred me hizo quedar más en la conferencia mundial aunque esta se hubiera acabado, ¡me hizo estar en completo silencio por tres horas!, el muy cabrón solo me veía, y cuando había la boca y lo miraba, se sonrojaba! Y no me dejaba decir ni pio, esas maditas tres horas tuve que soportar a un gringo con los brazos cruzados y sonrojado, con los ojos muy cerrados…creo que se extrañó porque le he revuelto todo el cabello antes de que se fiera cuenta, se puso todo rojito…aunque debo de admitir que no me arrepiento de nada.**

**También, tuve que viajar ya a Europa, ahora estoy en el avión, aunque no quiera, tengo que ir primero a disculparme con Vaticano por lo de la maldita carta que le mandaron mis estúpidos jefes, pero pos bueno, aunque no creo que pase más de dos horas con él, le dije a Rusia que llegaría a las 8 a su casa.**

**Después de ir a disculparme con Vaticano, finalmente estaré con Rusia, ¡espero que le gusten los girasoles que le llevo!**

**Ahora, las preguntas**

Y si te dijera que algunas ocultan que son mujeres quienes crees que serian. Te daré una ventaja mira mi imagen.

-leslin

Umh *observa la imagen* Umh *observa una foto de ella con sus hermanos* Ummm

Pos', estoy segura de que todos son hombres (menos Colombia y Venezuela), ya que antes de que fuéramos colonias Españolas, nos conocíamos por nuestros padres (aunque realmente son abuelos, nos gusta decirles padres) y nosotras éramos con el cabello suelto, mis hermanos tenían ropa de guerreros.

Pero si alguien fuera mujer, ¡me agrada como se ve Nicaragua! ^-^

Holiwis! Yo aquí preguntando de nuevo X3

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Hola! y bienvenida~ (de nuevo XD)

Oh Dios Mio ¿Cómo que no puedes cumplir mi reto? Me has decepcionado México! No puedo creer que no cumplas tu palabra!  
-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Nunca he dicho que no lo cumpliré!, ¡México es una nación de palabra!, solo quería cambiar de reto .3.

mmmmmm... Pero pensándolo bien te tengo un mejor reto! La cual es que te vistas del miedo numero 46 de E.U. y lo tortures todo un dia, y si hablo del miedo excesivo que tiene por Dora la Exploradora! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

.w.

Mierda, no se cual de las tres es peor…ugh.

Bueno, pos luego te digo cual hice y como fue…

Okey ya debo de dejar atrás mi maldad y mi perversión, yo prometí no volver...

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Sabias que Japón tiene fotos tuyas un tanto pervertidas bajo su cama?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-eh?

¡I-Imposible que Japón tenga algo así! /

P-pero r-respecto a la pregunta…no…no lo sabía

Una de las respuestas anteriores me dejo pensando... Si eras una amiga con derecho con E.U. ¿Eso significa que ustedes tuvieron sexo? Por favor dime que no D:

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡¿EEhhhhh?!

¡Ya he dicho que Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos no ha pertenecido, pertenece ni pertenecerá a nadie!

¿Te enamoraste alguna vez de España?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-eh?

B-Bueno…prometí contestar con la verdad…así que sí, ¡Cuando era Nueva España!, así que ni me acuerdo…

Saldrías con Francia ¿Si te pago?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Umm…lo pensaría, dependiendo de en qué puede ayudar ese dinero con mi deuda con Estados Unidos, ¡prefiero salir con Francia a que seguir con mi deuda hacia el maldito con complejo de héroe!...aunque es cierto que lo noquearía hasta que se cumpla el trato para que me pagues.

¿Te puedo abrazar?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Claro! ^^ *la abraza*

De todas las representaciones femeninas del mundo ¿Quién tiene los pechos mas grandes? A parte de Ucrania, claro esta!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Pos, nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso…mucho menos fijado en eso…

Pero siempre soy la segunda de la fila (después de Ucrania ^^)

Y ahora sigue el guapo hermano de México!

¿A qué hora sales por el pan? 1313

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: A la hora que tu salgas *guiño*_**

¿Alguna vez pensaste en que podrías obtener un fuerte enlace con Canadá para obtener más beneficios?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Mi hermana se encarga de las relaciones con los demás países, así que no puedo opinar mucho al respecto…aunque mi hermana tiene muy buenos lazos con Canadá, así que no puedo desear alguno más fuerte._**

¿Te puedo abrazar?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: *asiente* Esta bien. *se agacha y le abraza*_**

¿Qué piensas sobre la educación en el país?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Pienso que no es tan mala como dicen…pero es totalmente cierto que es una mierda._**

¿Te puedo toquetear?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Mi hermana se encelara. _**

¿Por qué sube tan poco el salario y los precios y el IVA se disparan por los cielos?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Lo mismo le pregunto a mis jefes, y solo se hacen pendejos al momento de responder… _**

¿Te puedo besar?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Espero que solo en la mejilla…aunque dudo que me alcances, así que te lo daré yo *le da un beso en la mejilla*_**

¿Dónde estabas el 8 Marzo del 2014?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: En mi casa, siendo el sirviente de mi hermana, digo, haciendo lo que ella deseara. _**

¿Puedo abusar de ti?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Dependiendo de qué tipo de abuso, mientras no me obligues a mostrar mucha piel esta bien._**

¿Qué piensas sobre Porfirio Díaz y Maximiliano?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Estoy neutral respecto a mi exjefe Díaz, es cierto que nos ayudo con varias cosas para mejorar a México, pero también hizo varias cosas que no debió de hacer…y a eso agregarle todo el tiempo que estuvo en el poder. _**

**_De Maximiliano, me agrado, pero mi hermana aprecio mas que yo, algo un tanto curioso, ya que fue emperador de México, no fue revolucionario, o un impulsador para el pueblo, pero al parecer, su cariño por nuestro pueblo, aunque este le haya matado, curioso, ¿no?_**

¿Te puedo acosar?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Prácticamente, todas las personas que nos hacen preguntas nos acosan, y ya lo estás haciendo. _**

¿Puedes darnos una descripción tuya y de tu hermana para saber como son físicamente?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: *Asiente* Esta bien…Pero debo de advertirte que tanto como mi hermana como yo, hemos cambiado._**

**_Mi hermana tiene el cabello largo y café obscuro, es muy suave (sí, es mi hermana, es normal que lo toque). Tiene un rulo curveado que representa la península de Yucatán. Antes, sus ojos eran de color café obscuro, pero aun claros para no verse negros, pero cuando llego España, sus ojos cambiaron a verde, cuando nos independizamos, cambiaron nuevamente y sufrió de una enfermedad llamada "heterocromía parcial", para que me entiendan, es cuando tienes los ojos de diferentes colores, o en este caso, ambos ojos tienen dos colores. Sus ojos son, por lo tanto, en su mayoría café, pero en la parte superior derecha de ambos ojos se muestran verdes... Eso es ya que demuestra la mezcla con españoles y indígenas, ella es México Pueblo, después de todo, aunque esos ojos también se pueden poner rojos, al estar muy enojada o encabronada, o cuando sus emociones son muy intensas, eso es gracias al padre Azteca… Su piel es algo bronceada, significativa también de la mezcla. Tiene lunares en lugares en los que, según Francia, son considerados sexis (al lado del ojo, por debajo del cuello, pero por encima de sus pechos, etc), ella tiene un buen cuerpo, por el trabajo en el campo que ha hecho y por los entrenamientos que hace (futbol y taekwando)_**

**_Por mi parte, mis ojos son completamente verdes, dicen que es porque España influjo mucho en la política de México, aunque no estoy seguro de eso. Mi cabello es negro, y también tengo un rulo, pero no es curveado como el de mi hermana y los Italias, si no es como el de Canadá, pero sin ser tan…¿chino?, más fácil, vean un mapa de México, es como la península de Baja California. Mi piel es más clara que la de mi hermana. También estoy en forma, pero debo de admitir que no estoy tanto como quisiera._**

¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Lo siento, pero no. No sabes lo que sufrimos las naciones al ver morir a las personas a las que amamos, y sé que si te conozco, me enamorare de ti enseguida. _**

¿Cuál estado de la Republica tiene la mejor comida?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: _****_Difícil pregunta, quizás mi hermana contestaría mejor esto, pero como me lo preguntas a mí, yo opino que es la veracruzana, aunque no sé si mi hermana opine lo mismo._**

¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Vas mas que dispuesta con de casarte conmigo, ¿verdad? Jeje, no lo se, ¿Cuántos quieres que te de? _**

Si a tu hermana la vestían de hombre ¿A ti te vistieron de niña?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político:…. Sin comentarios_**

Te amare el resto de mi vida! Nwn

**_México Político: También te amo ~_**

Por ultimo y mas importante! Alguno de ustedes dos pueden conseguirme una foto autografiada por el Señor Rusia! :D

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: *tragar pesado* ¿R-Rusia?_**

México: ¡Rusia!, ¡yo, yo!, me llevo muy bien con Rusia, no creo que se moleste si se lo pido :3

**_México Político: Umm…iré contigo a pedírselo, no quiero que abuse de ti_**

México: ¡Eres un exagerado, como España! -3- eso me hizo recordar lo que me dijo España para justificar el vestirme de hombre .w.

**_México Político: Como sea, te la entregaremos por paquetería_**

México: ¡No te preocupes, elegiré la mejor foto para que la firme! ^-^

Y eso es todo, espero pronto las votaciones para saber que país será invitado y los retos que se le podría imponer... Digo las cosas que se le van a preguntar!  
\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

México: ¡Te espero ahí!, apenas me di cuenta que la encuesta no se puso en mi perfil, ¡pero ahora ya puedes votar! ñ.ñ

**_México Político: Espero que te pases por las encuestas._**

México: Y claro que podrás pedirnos retos~

Se despide la loca!

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

México: ¡Adiós loca! ñ.ñ

**_México Político: Adiós._**

Hola soy yo otra vez no les hagas caso a las que te quieren emparejar con usa te mereces alguien mejor jaja otra cosa

\- xjapan

¡Al fin! *-*

Pero aun no encuentro a esa persona, ¿alguna sugerencia? .w.

¿si pudieras cambiar algo de tu historia que seria y porque?

\- xjapan

El ataque de en el castillo de Chapultepec…n-no me importa volver a perderla…solo…solo quiero que esta vez, llegue a tiempo…para admitir mi derrota y poder salvar a mis niños…e-ellos solo eran eso, niños, no tenían por que luchar…y mi niño mas grande…mira que preferir morir a que me faltaran el respeto con algo tan sencillo de ignorar como maltratar mi bandera…é-él siempre demostró mucho amor hacia mí…

T-también, el haber llegado a tiempo para impedir que España fusilara a mi padrecito Hidalgo…solo eso deseo.

**B-Bueno…eso es todo por hoy.**

**Estoy a punto de aterrizar en el vaticano, después podre ir a Rusia, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo después, justo cuando el avión iba a despegar, mis jefes llamaron a mi hermano, y avisaron que mataron a otro mexicano los cabrones de los policías de Alfred, al parecer, necesitare regresar antes de lo previsto para detener ya eso, ¡No voy a dejar que sigan matando a mi pueblo! Así que no podre estar tanto tiempo en Rusia…espero que Rusia no se moleste, ¡pero lo compensare después!, aun no sé cómo hacerlo…¡pero ya se me ocurrirá algo!**

**México fuera**

**PD: ¡No se olviden de votar en la encuesta!**


	9. Preguntas especiales 2

**¡Hola!**

**¡A Rusia le encantaron los girasoles! .**

**Acabo de estar en una conferencia con Rusia, había tres sillas para nosotros, una para Rusia, otra para mi hermano y la última para mí. Pero como mi hermano por alguna razón evita a Rusia, preferí sentarme yo en medio, con ambos a mis lados, aunque al final, mi hermano me regaño, porque no preste atención en la conferencia por platicar con Rusia, pero no me arrepiento de nada ^-^ **

**Después, venimos a un convivió, o "fiesta de bienvenida", pero le di un vistazo a mi celular, y me encontré con una carta con un remitente curioso, así que me disculpe para ir al baño para poder responderla, a las 9 o 10, publico las respuestas de los demás, ahora, las preguntas~**

_Che México! Adiviná que país te vino a visitar morochita, yo también te voy a hacer preguntas, se ve que es divertido:_

_¿Cuantas copas tenes? Jejeje_

_¿Es verdad que a vos te gusta saltar muros?_

_Vos y yo en una cancha de futbol, pensálo. *le guiña el ojo*___

_F. Argentina_

¿Quién tiene la bandera más chula del mundo?, cuando contestes eso, te responderé tu pregunta ^-^U

¡N-No es que me guste saltar muros!, solo me gusta demostrar la fuerza de mis brazos y velocidad al treparlos y saltarlos… y a eso agrégale que me gusta molestar a Estados Unidos -3-

*no entiende* ¡Sabes muy bien mi respuesta!, sabes cómo amo el futbol, ¡¿Cómo podría negarme?!, será muy divertido jugar contigo, ¡esta vez no perderé contra ti, como en el mundial!, tu pon fecha, y yo ahí estaré!

¡Y no sé qué es ese guiño, ¡pero te lo regreso! *guiña un ojo*

**Bueno, creo que es momento de salir del baño…mi hermano esta tocando la puerta…esperen…esa es la voz de Rusia, ha de estar preocupado porque ya he tardado bastante, y soy de esas mujeres "que van a lo que van" y regresan rápido…estoy un poco nerviosa, ya después de la fiesta, le quiero decir a Rusia sobre que tendré que irme antes…espero no se moleste, no quiero que me deje de hablar, solo por el idiota de Alfred QwQ**

**El es mi mejor amigo, junto a Japón, no me quiero ni imaginar que sucederá si me deja de hablar cualquiera de los dos, pero bueno, luego les contare como fue todo!**

**México fuera~**


	10. Pregunta 7

**Hola**

**Lamento no haber subido esto ayer, p-pero mi platica con Rusia se extendió…mucho tiempo, subí a mi habitación como hasta las 12…e-es que no dejaba de decir: "¿Porque?, ¿México ya no quiere ser amiga de Rusia?" A eso agréguenle su voz…y bueno, casi muero QwQ**

**Se ha puesto muy triste, inclusive le vi molesto y un poco enojado conmigo todo el día, hoy hablare de nuevo con él, y le ¿preguntare si desea ir una temporada conmigo como compensación…espero que eso lo contente conmigo. **

**Ahora, las preguntas~**

Gracias por responder, pero es que si lo hablo por ser de Jalisco, Mexico pero no se poner acento en teclado y me confundo algunas cosas.

-YullenLover11

No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres ^^

¿Puedes memorizar las fundaciones de tus ciudades?

-YullenLover11

Pff, ¿Qué si puedo?, claro que puedo, recuerdo toda mi vida, a pesar de mi edad, ¡las naciones tenemos grande memoria!, aunque unos se hagan mensos y no se quieran acordar de unas cosas, pero a yo recuerdo _todo_, ya sea lo bueno…o lo malo.

¿Te gusta el yaoi?

-YullenLover11

Pos, no me gusta…pero tampoco me desagrada…

¿Con que ciudad te sientes identificada?  
-YullenLover11

Umm, pos, con todas.

Soy México, después de todo, ¡soy todas las ciudades, pueblos y estados!

Pero debo de decir, que me gusta Alvarado, Veracruz…¡hablan _tan_ tierno! *sarcasmo*

Perdona por lo de la primera pregunta, y si te incomoda la segunda, no la contestes.*ve a Alfred en su refrigerador*.¡ALFRED ALEJATE DE MI HELADO¡

-YullenLover11

¡Te ayudo a patearlo para sacarlo de tu casa!... ¿eh? *reacciona* esto…¿Qué hace el idiota del gringo en tu casa?, n-no, espera…mejor no quiero saber.

Interesante...pero a ti te prefiero hombre (pues tiendo a emparejarte con cierto gringo) si acabas siendo mujer. Me gusta que mi país sea imponente no una damisela en peligro u.u espero sepas pelear

-leslin

¡Dios, hasta la pregunta ofende!

Mira, comprendo que me prefieras hombre, pero pos, salí así, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, aunque no te preocupes por lo de "damisela en peligro", es mas probable que le salve el trasero a cualquiera antes de que me salven el trasero a mí, ¡Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos son guerreros, independientemente si es mujer o hombre, peleara hasta el final!, ¡somos el pueblo que prefiere morir de pie que a vivir de rodillas! Algo como mi sexo no me impedirá ser fuerte, mucho menos patearle el trasero a quien se lo merezca, eso te lo puedo asegurar, ya que cuando era "hombre" (cuando España me obligaba a ser hombre, aunque tampoco ponía resistencia) era igual que ahora.

PD: Al parecer, a todos les gusta emparejarme con cierto gordo amante de las hamburguesas, independientemente si soy mujer o hombre…de hecho, ahora estoy pelando con una tipa llamada Lineve que al parecer le gusta emparejarme con él…y con Japón, Canadá, Alemania, España, Rusia, Canadá y quien sabe que otras naciones, al parecer, solo por mis relaciones políticas con ellos o mi historia Ò^Ó

Hola muchas gracias por responder bueno tengo uno pero no sé si te guste mi idea

-xjapan

¡Vamos, dime!, no seas tímida y dime ^-^

No puede ser peor que un gringo con complejo de héroe que no quiero dar su nombre…pero que por las dudas diré que es Alfred F. Jones, la representación humana de Estados Unidos .w.

¿Conociste a Pedro infante o a Cantinflas?

-xjapan

¿Qué si los conocí?, ¡Claro que los conocí!, si fuimos grandes amigos, ambos eran las personas más graciosas del mundo!, es raro verme llorar…pero debo de admitir que tire lágrimas cuando los vi morir, pero por desgracia, ver morir a gente es algo de lo que una nación deba acostumbrarse…por su bien.

Hola! *Se da cuenta de las respuestas que recibió de sus indirectas* U-Ummmm *Se pone roja toda por las respuestas del hermano de México*

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

México: ¿Qué respondiste? *curiosa*

**_México Político: Nada…*se pasa de largo*_**

S-Solo por esas respuestas te dedico la canción de Amorcito Corazón!

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Oh, muchas gracias, como me has dedicado una canción, también te dedicare una para ti, pero yo la cantare. *agarra aire*_**

**_"_****_Aquí estoy"_**

**_Como expresar  
con palabras mujer  
todo este mundo que desatas en mi  
como explicarte_**

**_como podre  
al poeta robar  
alguna frase  
para hablarte de amor  
para decirte_**

**_que te amo como nunca imagine  
que te quiero y eso es todo lo que se  
separarnos por tampoco fue un error  
el amor hoy me derrota  
y aquí estoy_**

**_hoy quisiera volver  
a temblar en tu piel  
recorrerla tantas veces  
hasta enloquecer  
hacerte mía otra vez_**

**_que te amo como nunca imagine  
que te quiero y eso es todo lo que se  
separarnos por tampoco fue un error  
el amor hoy me derrota  
y aquí estoy_**

**_"te amo tanto, tanto amor  
y eso es todo lo que se"  
separarnos por tampoco fue un error  
el amor hoy me derrota  
y aquí estoy_**

Espero que puedas cumplir alguno de los retos! Animo! Se que eres fuerte México!  
Y ahora un par de preguntas, empezamos con las damas!

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Gracias por tus ánimos!, cuando regrese a América, hare tus retos~

¿Alguna vez un famoso cantante o compositor te dedico una canción de amor?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Sí!

Fueron varios, de hecho, pero los que fueron más épicos, fueron las canciones de "Corazón de Roca" de la rondalla de saltillo, recuerdo que reí a mares cuando escuche por primera vez que la escuche, pues conocí a los integrantes, y todos dijeron deliberadamente: "Te amamos, México", y yo siguiéndole el juego, les dije: "Yo soy alguien imposible de conseguir, sigan participando" después de reírnos, nos despedimos y después, fueron a cantarme esa canción por primera vez. También me dedicaron la de "Niña" y "por una mujer bonita"

También, cuando fui a España, me dedicaron la canción de "Gwendolyne", como estaba con España, se puso rojito por alguna razón…¡se puso como Romano! Fue adorable -

¿Puedo tocar a Yucatán?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Claro! ^-^

Pero te advierto que yo no _taaann_ sensible como mi hermano o Romano, yo soy sensible en cierto punto de Yucatán, y en otro lado, pero si te pateó o empujo no te sorprendas ^^U

¿Tienes perros?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Sí, un Chihuahua ^-^

Y antes tenía un xloitzcuintle (Perro sin pelo) pero este desgraciadamente murió, no mucho después de la colonización de España aquí.

Sabías que al abrazarme me pongo extremadamente tímida y roja como un tomate 0/0

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿Enserio?

¡Jajaja!, que linda -

Alguna vez te imaginaste siendo una humana por un día?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

…Sí, me lo he imaginado un montón de veces…en especial cuando me enamore de un humano (el mismo del que hable antes)

Si la respuesta es si! Aquí te tengo algo que te ayudara *Le entrega un dulce raro y con magia contenida* No es peligroso! Espero y disfrutes de tu día! :3  
-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-Eh? *toma el dulce*…¿Eres amiga o fan de Inglaterra? e.é

Solo es para asegurarme de que no sea peligroso…

Y ahora el morenazo de fuego!  
\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Adelante _**

¿Puedes firmar estos papeles sin leer? :3

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Desgraciadamente, ya lo hicieron con mi hermana, y yo si aprendí la lección...Nunca firmes algo sin leer, podrías terminar casado con Guatemala._**

Si firmaste felicidades estas casado! XD

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: ¿Te querías casar conmigo?, Oh, entonces, ¿Dónde quieres que sea nuestra luna de miel? *guiño*_**

¿Sabes bailar?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: ¿Bromeas? A pesar de que soy México Político, fui colonia de España, el autodenominado "País de la pasión", tuve que haber aprendido algo bueno de él, ¿no?_**

¿Qué ritmos bailas?

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Bailo de todo…menos de reggaetón, las niñas pueden salir embarazadas de un baile, pero bueno, aun así, mi hermana baila mejor que yo el tango y danzón (cortesía de España, que no la dejaba ni 5minutos sin bailar) _**

¿Te da miedo Rusia? ¿Por qué si es un pan de Dios? :)

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: ¡N-No le tengo miedo!, solo que prefiero guardar mi distancia…de todos modos, no creo que le importe, mi hermana siempre le hace mucho caso cuando lo ve, así que Rusia también esta solo atento a mi hermana…y-y no le tengo miedo, pero si lo tuviera…sería por su insistente "México, se uno con Rusia! da", mi hermana es muy inocente, y a veces tonta, por lo que me preocupa._**

**_Por cierto, a mi hermana le dice "México", a mí me dice "Político", aunque a veces "Norte", ya que también se puede tomar así a las representaciones de México._**

Por cierto te envió una foto mía en bikini! 1313

\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**_México Político: Gracias, pero supongo que te tengo que regresar el favor, ¿no? *se quita la camisa* _**

Y creo que por el momento es todo... Ahora si no tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, realmente la tesis me agobia... :(  
\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

México: ¡No te preocupes!, se lo estresado que es intentar hacer algo así QwQ, por eso le dejo todo el trabajo a mi hermano~ a menos de que tenga que ver con mi pueblo, claro, por ejemplo, lo de la muerte de mis niños en U.S.A lo tengo que arreglar yo, pero mi hermano me acompaña para asegurarse de que no mate a Estados Unidos porque tiene que ver también con la política de nuestro país

**_México Político: Y cuando intenta hacer trabajo normal (reformas, leyes, etc), me arruina todo *suspiro*, pero es increíblemente buena cuando se trata de ver por nuestro pueblo, y para arreglar cosas como lo que está sucediendo en U.S.A, ¡se pone seria con esos temas!, y esa es la diferencia entre nuestro trabajo, de hecho, mi hermana tiene mucho más trabajo que yo, pero por los golpes que ha sufrido el pueblo, está débil y no puede sobre-esforzarse, como antes lo hacía. _**

**_Como sea, si necesitas ayuda, sabes dónde estoy *guiño* _**

Ahora les dedicare un pensamiento para ambos!

El ver las ciudades y los grandes contrastes que aparecen a mi alrededor cuando viajo por las carreteras de mi país, me hacen darme cuenta de lo pequeña que soy.  
Muchas cosas cambian cuando regreso aun lugar que hace tiempo no veía, sin embargo la esencia es la misma, ya que me siento en mi hogar, Mi Querido México, tan nostálgico, tan querido, tan...  
Amado!  
Yo adoro todo lo que te constituye, la fauna, la flora, las personas y sobre todo tu historia, que sin ella no somos nada!  
México que sufres por nosotros! Te doy las gracias por darme un hogar donde vivir del cual aun con imperfecciones y problemas, con tradiciones y leyendas, con tantas y tantas cosas tan hermosas que puedo encontrar en mi tierra, solo me hace pensar y recordar que desde niña yo siempre te amado y te amare, México mío!  
\- Yue-black-in-the-Ai

México: *lagrimas* H-Hermano…

**_México Político: *la abraza* ya, ya, no seas tan emotiva. Muchas gracias por tan hermosas palabras, mi hermana está loca, por lo que se pone así cada vez que le dicen algo así. _**

México: E-es tan hermoso, que pienses eso de mi…se que ahora México no esta en la mejor condición, pero tu amor hacia nosotros me hace muy feliz, y es el que me mantiene viva, el que me da fuerzas para seguir luchando y nunca rendirme, ¡muchas gracias por pensar eso de nosotros!

México te das cuento que a veces a Guatemala no le gusta que le recuerden sobre lo de Chiapas?

\- yuli

*Traga pesado* S-Sí, estaba al corriente con eso…lo comprendo…es como a mí no me gusta que me recuerden que mi hermano perdió a Texas, p-pero no podía hacer nada, mis jefes insistieron…Se muy bien lo que se siente que te quiten territorio, pero pos ahora si que yo realmente no tengo valor ni voz en esas decisiones…aunque yo sea México.

Buena suerte en tus juntas!

\- Liz Joker

¡Muchas gracias! ^-^

¿Te gusta hacer la novelas?

\- Liz Joker

Pos, no puedo ya que a pesar de que no soy "México político" tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero me gustaría hacer novelas ^^

¿Cuál es tu fiesta nacional favorita, además de tu cumpleaños?

\- Liz Joker

¡Esa es fácil! El 12 de diciembre, cuando le celebramos a mi virgencita…

Pero el 5 de Mayo le pisa los talones…muajajajaja

¿Comida favorita?

\- Liz Joker

¡Amo todas las comidas!

No podría simplemente elegir una.

¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

-Liz Joker

¡Sí!

Normalmente, me la paso (cuando termino mi trabajo, así que deja de fastidiar, Alfred ¬¬) en mis lugares favoritos. Me relaja hacer eso.

**Y esas son todas las preguntas por hoy~**

**Recuerden pasarse por mi perfil para participar en la encuesta y pueda traer a quien quieran ^-^**

**México fuera~**


	11. Pregunta 8

**Hola!**

**¿Qué creen?, ¡Ya se arregló todo lo de Rusia! ^-^**

**Se arregló cuando le dije que fuera conmigo a América, y que le atendería durante toda su estadía, y se alegró mucho, no dejo de decir "da" en todas sus frases, ¡fue adorable!, me sentí mucho mejor cuando se contentó conmigo, se levantó un enorme peso de mis hombros. **

**Aunque…me pregunto cómo a mi hermano y a los demás no le cae muy bien Rusia, digo, estoy de acuerdo con Yue Black, ¡él es pan de Dios!…pero pos bueno, el chiste es que Rusia se vendrá conmigo ^-^**

**Ahora las preguntas~ **

Hola, sé que son preguntas cortas y aparte separadas, ya que

\- YullenLover11

¡Hola!, y no hay problema ^^

¿Como se representan las leyendas urbanas que se cuentan aquí en México?

\- YullenLover11

Pos, depende de que leyenda, te daré algunos ejemplos ^^

Quetzalcoatl es eso, una serpiente gigante con plumas, la veo cuando es día de muertos, mi bestia antigua mas poderosa 3

También a los alebrijes, son bestias gigantes, aunque las representación es solo una, un moustro con cuerpo de iguana, alas de dragón, cuernos de chivo, cara de puma, dientes de piraña, brazos y piernas de lagartija, aunque le gusta mucho cambiar de forma, así que no estoy segura si sigue siendo así ^^U

Esos son unos ejemplos, aunque yo los puedo ver, mi hermano ya no puede.

Quien es la persona que te gusta?, no políticamente, si no, en sentimientos.

\- YullenLover11

¿Te refieres a que me gusta, o a la que quiero? A-aunque claro, no quiero a nadie…ni me gusta alguien, así que no puedo contestar bien tu pregunta.

En general, me gustan todos, pero me da la impresión de que te refieres más como a futura pareja…

Bueno me despido, pero antes, no olvides mirar abajo de tu cama porque pude que este debajo de ella, muajajaja. Adios a todos los mortales y paises siempre chequen debajo de sus camas.

\- YullenLover11

¿Porque estarías debajo de mi cama? .w.

Si quieres asustar, déjame decírtelo de tu parte a U.S.A, el de seguro gritara.

Pero si no es así, adelante, te espero en mi casa ^^

No es broma que te digo que te imagino mucho con el gringo (suspiro) vamos a acabar siendo su estado 51. Y el chiste era que centroamerica se anexara a México XD

\- leslin

¡¿Qué?!

¡México no será su estado numero 51!, si lo somos, ¿Qué será de mi pueblo?, además…si nos anexamos a Estados Unidos, ya no podría defender a mi pueblo, ya que moriría.

¿Celas a tus hermanos de Centro América?

\- Liz Joker

*Ladea la cabeza* ¿Celar?, no creo que lo haga, aunque lo intente, ya que nadie está enamorado de mí ^^ *inocente*

¿Sabías que China quiere partir el dos a Nicaragua? D: ¿No harás nada?

\- Liz Joker

¡¿Qué?!

¡Maldita sea, Nicaragua no me dijo nada!

No te preocupes, ¡No dejare que toquen a un hermano mío! Ò^Ó

Los latinos somos unidos, nunca he dejado a un hermano o hermana sola, ¡Y esta vez no será la diferencia!

¿Crees que Alfred sea homo? 7u7

\- Liz Joker

¿Lo preguntas por su relación con Inglaterra? .w.

Pos, no sé, no creo que sea bueno llegar y decirle: "¡Hey, idiota roba-tierras!, ¿eres homo?"

Es más, creo que si se lo pregunto, me quitara todo mi territorio.

Si te soy sincera pienso que Rusia te merece mas *w* es que el es tan dulce y una chica tan cálida como tu harían bonita pareja.  
Ok espero no haberte incomodado con eso XD bien dicen que "el corazón no se manda" (y prefieras un gordo como hamburgesas).

\- Liz Joker

¿E-Eh? *sonrojo*

¿C-Con Rusia?, ahh, b-bueno, m-muchas gracias por pensar que soy cálida, y-y no te preocupes, no me incomodaste….demasiado -/-

Y bueno, no creo que el maldito de Alfred me merezca, y ni te espantes, que no me gusta

Hola muchas gracias bueno te digo a mi me gustaría que te quedaras con Japón creo que hacen una linda pareja pero bueno es solo mi humilde opinión ya tu decidirás

\- xjapan

¿C-Con Japón? *sonrojada*

B-Bueno, Japón es una buena persona…g-gracias por contestarme con la verdad -/-

¿Te agrada tu superior o lo odias como el resto del país? ¿A quién hubieras preferido como tu jefe?

La verdad es que lo odio, está bien pendejo, y hace quedar mal a los mexicanos, ¡Por Dios!, hasta yo, que odio el inglés (por obvias razones) y que no lo sé, se hablarlo mejor que él!

Y bueno, siendo sincera, ningún candidato me gusto como para que fuera mi jefe, pero pos, no tengo voz para eso.

**Dios, hasta sentí raro de tan poquitas preguntas XD**

**Bueno, tengo unas cartas pendientes, pero las pienso hacer especial y subirlas en las siguientes preguntas~**

**Les recuerdo nuevamente lo de la encuesta…¡yo creo que dentro de dos capítulos ya traeré a la nación!**

**También los vuelvo a invitar a que me pregunten, ¡no tengan miedo, no muerdo tan fuerte!**

**Si no tienen cuenta, no hay problema, solo dejen su nombre y preguntas, solo aparecerán como invitados**!

**México fuera~**


	12. Preguntas especiales 3

**¡Hola!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero quería terminar de hacer mi maleta antes de hacer estas respuestas, mañana me iré unos días a Inglaterra, y después regresare a Rusia, para después de dos días, irme de nuevo a México, aunque después regresare a Inglaterra para ver lo del año dual ^^**

**Lo malo de eso es que Iván no pasara tanto tiempo en México como los dos deseábamos, pero su trabajo y mis compromisos nos lo impiden.**

**Bueno, ahora algunas preguntas de naciones~**

_H-hola, mi Señora. S-soy Oaxaca, no se si me conosca o sepa que existo porque... No la veo por mi casa, ni responde a mis invitaciones para la guelaguetza, y cuando estaba chiquita abuelito Zapoteco y abuelita Mixteca no me dejaban salir de mi escondite p-para que el señor Azteca no me anexara... O secuestrara para chantajearlos... O sacrificara... O todas las anteriores. ¡P-pero si existo y-y consegui acceso a internet!___

_M-mis preguntas son un poco más personales, espero que no le moleste...___

_1: ¿Porque si molesta tanto al señor Francia con lo del 5 de mayo... No le dice nada sobre la batalla que tuve con el en Juchitan? Lo vencimos mis indigenas y yo solo con nuestros machetes e incluso mi tierra quedo llena de su sangre, pero nunca lo dice..._

2: ¿Podría mandarme... Un poco de dinero?... Es que tengo mucha hambre... Y ya no me alcanza...__

_3: ¿Le gusta mi comida? *sonrojada* S-si es asi puedo ir a su casa y cocinar para usted... Solo si no le molesta.___

_4: ¿Podria evitar que au quetzal ataque mis regiones vitales? Ya tiene un tiempo, pero un dia su gobernador dice que varios de mis municipios istmeños le pertenecen ¡y no es cierto! Es que fue muy molesto, y me molestaria si lo volviera a hacer.___

_5: ¿P-podria ir a visitarla?... Es que quisiera que nos conocieramos..._

_¿O no me quiere...? ¿Es por mis maestros? ¡Le prometo que a mi tampoco me gusta que hagan paros, p-pero necesitan reclamar sus derechos! Yo no los puedo a obligar a d-detenerse... T-tienen su sindicato y su coordinadora._ __

_6: ¿Me querra venir a ver si regaño a mis maestros por tantos paros? Digo ¿si me porto mejor si querra venir a verme?... Siento que no viene porque le doy problemas y porque no produsco mucho dinero ¡pero puedo cambiar! ¡se lo prometo!___

_7: ¿L-le podria mandar saludos al señor Francia de mi parte? *mas sonrojada* ¡E-e-es que en nuestea batalla nos conocimos y-yme dijo que soy muy bonita... Y que nunca me olvidaria... *Oaxaca aparenta 9 años, desde hace mucho no crece*___

_B-bueno... Espero no haberla molestado c-con mis preguntas... Gracias por su tiempo... Un respetuoso beso, mi Señora_

_Oaxaca_

O-Oaxaca…¡Perdón! *lloriquea*

¡N-No tenía ni idea que pensaras eso!

Mi niña, debiste de habérmelo dicho, si pensabas eso…aunque es cierto que no te he ido a ver, te conocí cuando apenas se fundó Oaxaca, en ese entonces eras tan pequeña…no me extraña que pienses que no sé qué no existes, pero yo me sé todo acerca de mis niños, nunca podré olvidar ni a uno, ¿me escuchaste? Ni uno.

Nunca me han llegado tus invitaciones para ir la "guelaguetza", me pregunto porque, ¡pero no te preocupes!, te prometo que iré, no importa qué, pero iré esta vez.

Acerca de Azteca-koli…¡realmente lo siento!, b-bueno, ya sabes cómo era la cuestión en ese tiempo, *risa nerviosa* jeje, realmente no podría hacer nada…

No te preocupes, eres mi niña, ¡nada de ti podría incomodarme!

Emh, veamos…

Pos, no sé…me gusta molestar a Francia, p-pero…*suspira* se que te cae bien, y temo que por burlarme de eso…sus relaciones puedan…"cambiar", así que prefiero no recordárselo, p-para que ya no haya incomodidades entre ustedes.

¿Dinero?, ¡¿Por qué chinga?!…no, no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa es mía…mija, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas dinero?, Dios, eres mi niña, no te preocupes, ahora te lo envió… ¡pero la próxima vez que necesites dinero debes de decírmelo sin dudar!, ¡¿Ok?!

¿Qué si me gusta?, Dios, ¡la amo!, y no, no eres ninguna molestia, es más, no tienes que pedir permiso para venir a mi casa, ¡eres mi niña, mi casa es tu casa!

¿Eh?

¿Chiapas te está causando problemas?

Pues eso sí que es raro…normalmente es un buen quetzal…. ¡pero no te preocupes! Hablare con él y le reprenderé por eso, así que estate tranquila, ¡Chiapas no te volverá a tocar!, y si lo hace…mejor que eso no suceda.

Mija, ¡no necesitas preguntar eso!, eres más que bienvenida a mi casa, es más, dime cuando te vienes para acá y hasta te voy a recoger al aeropuerto, ¡porque vendrás en avión!, y no te preocupes por tus maestros…tu no tienes la culpa de nada, así que ni se te ocurra que no te voy a querer solo por tus maestros.

Oh, mi niña, no te preocupes, siempre te amo, algo como los "problemas" que me causas no me impedirán ir a visitarte.

Y… ¡No necesitas portarte mejor, eres la niña más linda y buena que he conocido!, las niñas como tú no necesitan ser mejores, ni preocuparse por dinero, solo decirme cuando estés en problemas, ¿ok?

¿S-Saludos a Francia? Uhg…*suspiro* Esta bien *sonrisita* si te hace feliz, lo saludare de tu parte…umm…s-si te hace feliz, quizás inclusive lo invite a pasar un tiempo por acá…

¡No te preocupes! Siempre tendré tiempo para mis niños

Un beso y abrazo~

_Hello my lady!__  
__Mis cordiales saludos a su bella nación,..__  
__Digo, N-No e-es que crea que usted my lady es bella p-pero e-es formalidad de caballeros, digo Mexico es bello, y si, usted tambien p-p-pero...Bloody hell!___

_Ah, whatever.___

_Well, pues estaba "navegando" por internet cuando salio esto, ¡Valla idea tan interesante y orginal señorita Mexico! Asi que, pues queria preguntarle un par de cosas, si se puede claro. Lo que menos quisiera es molestarla my lady.___

_¿En verdad cocino tan mal?___

_¿E-en verdad t-te agrada Rusia? ¡N-no es como si estuviera celoso p-por su relacion! Solo es curiosidad.___

_Otra cosa my lady, lamento mucho la conducta de mi hermano menor Estados Unidos. Se que mis palabras no haran el gran cambio, pero con saber que la reconfortan tan siquiera un poco me basta.___

_¡Si lo ves dale un zape por mi parte!___

_¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Estas cordialmente invitada tu y tu hermano a mi casa, ya sabes por el año "Mexico-Inglaterra" ¡Espero con ansias poder tomar té contigo y hacer nuestro intercambio de culturas! ¡N-no e-es c-como si lo estubiera esperando con muchas ansias...solo me emociona...___

_Y si, tu tambien me gustas.___

_Siempre tuyo:__  
__England_

¡Hey, hola Inglaterra! ^^

Muchas gracias por tu saludo y por el…emh, cumplido. (Inglaterra de nuevo ataco con su personalidad tsundere (? )

Muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi idea, bueno, ahora las preguntas~

¿Eh?

Pues para mí no cocinas tan mal, como los otros dicen, no sabe exquisito, pero lo puedo comer perfectamente, ¡no es algo que unas clases no puedan arreglar!, es más, me ofrezco para enseñarle a cocinar ^^

Y sip, me agrada Rusia, aunque también me agradas tu ^^

Y no te preocupes, tu hiciste lo mejor que pudiste con Alfred, no es tu culpa que se haya vuelto así, y me confortan tus palabras, gracias~

¿Un zape?, con mucho gusto se lo daré, mujajajajaj…pero si lo descalabro no es mi culpa =3=

¡Claro! Mi jefe me hablo de eso para hoy…pero como tenía una junta con Rusia no pude ir, realmente lo siento~

No te preocupes, mañana ire unos días a Inglaterra, ¡espero que me recibas igual de bien que a mi hermano, sino, me lo tomare personal! e.é

¿Eh? *recuerda* Oh…bueno, muchas gracias ^^

Siempre tuya (?, México

**Bueno, esas son las preguntas~**

**Mañana contestare las preguntas de las demás~**

**México fuera~**


	13. Pregunta 9

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer ni antier, ¡pero el muy cabrón de mi jefe me traía de un lado para otro! Ò^Ó

Me decía "Trae esto", "has aquello", "di esto", "no hagas esto", "no te comas aquello"

Y a mi hermano:

"Traduce esto", "di aquello", "quiero decir esto en ingles yo"

y siempre quería hablar en inglés…creo que no sabe acerca de su pronunciación.

Y a eso métanle las clases de cocina que le estoy dando a Inglaterra, es algo difícil… ¡pero no me rendiré ni me echare para atrás! Inglaterra antes de que me valla sabrá hacer arroz como mínimo.

Y también agreguen la diferencia horaria, aunque sean unas horas, te hacen perder la hora verdadera…y eso confunde…mucho.

¡Pero pos bueno!

Como hace días que no público, tengo un montón de preguntas~

Allá voy~

Es eso, o prefieres que ellos terminen anexados con el gringo, porque te dire que si eso pasara, ya nos jodimos XD

-leslin

¡Nadie se anexara ya a Estados Unidos!

Me encantan tus respuestas! xD

-Liz Joker

Me alegro de que te guste ^^

No te da miedo Belarus?

-Liz Joker

¿Belarús? Pos no, no me da miedo…es más, no sé cómo a algunas personas le puede dar miedo…pero ella me odia, no sé porque…bueno, quizás es porque paso mucho tiempo con su amado hermano…

Crees que no se enoje porque invitaste a Rusia a tu casa?

-Liz Joker

Sip, creo que contratara un asesino para que me mate por por invitar a Rusia a mi casa :3

Pero pos', que hacer, no le pienso dejar de hablar a Rusia por tener una hermana obsesionada con él…aunque ella desea que fuera así

¿Cual es el nombre humano de México Político y quien de los dos es mayor?

\- Liz Joker

El nombre humano de mi hermano es José Hernández Carriedo ^^

Y no sabemos quién es mayor, ya que simplemente aparecemos y los dos aparecimos juntos, aunque siempre he considerado que mi hermano es mayor.

¿Te gustan las caricaturas?

-Liz Joker

Algunas, pero no las de ahora, siendo sincera, creo que son una mierda.

¿Te gusta el tequila?

-Liz Joker

¿Podría ser México sin que me gustara el tequila?

¡Claro que me gusta!

Hola de nuevo! Otra vez te vengo con mis traumas (?

-Tifu Firelass

¡Hola de nuevo! ^^

Antes que nada diré que eres idola con lo de los tacos. /a/KBnkK según esto "esos" son tacos al pastor...

-Tifu Firelass

¿Eh?, bueno…no veo el link, así que lo siento ^^

Y bueno, pos los tacos se inventaron en mi casa…así que gracias…supongo

¿Cual es tu dulce favorito?

-Tifu Firelass

¡Todos los dulces son deliciosos!

Pero si tuviera que elegir…quizás elegiría al chocolate

Esta pregunta me dijo un amigo que te la preguntara, eh

-Tifu Firelass

Claro, adelante ^^

Imagina, despiertas de repente, en una cama ajena, con Fracia, como llegaste al mundo ¿Que harias?

-Tifu Firelass

¡Claro!

E-Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

¡E-Eso no sería siquiera posible! *sonrojada* ¡España nunca me deja sola con el pervertido de Francia, y-y…No! *tiembla*

No creo que sobreviviera a ese trauma QwQ

Y esta para ti y para Politico

¿De que color es el vestido? –w-

-Tifu Firelass

*Se voltea hacia su hermano*

México pueblo: ¡Es azul con negro!

**_México Político: Y yo te digo de que es blanco con dorado_**

México pueblo: ¡Que no!, ¡Azul con negro!

**_México Político_** Blanco con dorado

México pueblo: ¡Azul con negro!

Pd: ¡Gracias por los chocolates, estaban deliciosos!

Hola muchas gracias por responder la verdad no estaba muy segura de decirte eso

\- xjapan

¡No hay problema!

Me alegro de que hayas sido sincera ^^

Otra cosa ¿conoces la leyenda de los volcanes?

\- xjapan

¿Qué sí la conozco? ¡Claro que la conozco!

Es la historia de romance más triste que he conocido…y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos…pero me hace un poco feliz el saber que estarán juntos por toda la eternidad…eso me hace sentir mejor

Hello, ¿es cierto que tú and England formalizaron?, por lo del año dual MexUk 2015…

\- Guest

Sep -w-

De hecho, ahora mismo estoy en su casa…

Me lo dijo un amigo de por ahí llamado Cornwall, cada octubre me visita y el año pasado se llevó a los jefes de Arthur y nada más, pero yo no encarcelé a los perros y a los indigentes para que se viera bonita mi casa.  
Firma: No soy el real

\- Guest

¿E-Eh?

Bueno, me alegro de que te lleves bien con Cornwall, pero el resto…y a eso agrégale que no eres real :v

Hola...oye ¿es verdad que amas a Alfred en secreto?

-diva-akira

*mirada triste* ¿Saben que me quitó más de la mitad de mi territorio, verdad?, y que con eso mato a un montón de mexicanos, a lo que yo represento México pueblo, ¿pueden imaginarse todo el dolor que me ha causado?

¿Cómo te llevas con España y Romano?

\- diva-akira

¡A ambos los quiero mucho!

Y por lo tanto, me llevo bien con ellos…aunque Romano sea tsundere ^^

Bueno eso es todo saludos n.n/

\- diva-akira

¡Saludos! ^^

Me acabo de dar cuenta que los links no se publican aqui *LOL* Para los tacos busca "tacos al pastor reddit" y el vestido... es el polemico :3  
Espero y se envie para hoy esto...

\- Tifu Firelass

Sep, los links no se apuntan .w.

Y supuse lo del vestido…

Como crees que saque a Alfred de mi casa, es que estoy de viaje con el gringo, bueno, que se le puede hacer, por sierto, con lo de leyendas urbanas, me referia a la leyenda de la llorona o el ponteon de Bellen, la segunda es conosida en Jalisco, no se si los demas lo conoscan, en fin, las preguntas son:  
\- Guest

¿C-Con el gringo? B-bueno, no es como si realmente me importara…

Y acerca de las leyendas, ¡a la llorona la veo!, y la del Panteón de Belén, pos depende de que.

Si un barco se hundiera y de todas las cosas que tienes pudieras salvar una ¿Que salvarías?

\- Guest

Un medallón que siempre traigo conmigo…es muy importante para mí

¿Que prefieres, que te enparejen con sierto gringo o llervar siempre una camisa que dise "I LOVE AMERICA"

\- Guest

¡La camisa, definitivamente!

¿Por qué?, ¡fácil! America es un continente ^^

Y para mexico del norte:  
¿Cómo es tu relación con el gringo?(escuche que en Estados Unidos y México se creó unas vías para los inmigrantes)

\- Guest

**_México Político: ¿Eh?, hace mucho que no me preguntan…_**

**_Mi relación con Estados Unidos definitivamente es mejor que la relación que tiene mi hermana con él, pero al parecer a Estados Unidos le gustaría que fuera alreves…_**

Por ultimo nota para Mexico del sur, YO NUNCA TE EMPAREJARE CON ALFRE. *susurra*yo lo prefiero el usuk(por favor no lo busque o te trauma-ras).

\- Guest

Muchas gracias~ y…

¡Nunca le digas a una mujer que no busque algo, que lo ira a buscar enseguida! *busca en go*gle UsUk* ¡Listo! *ve las imágenes* ¿Q-Que demonios es esto? *sonrojada* ¡Nooooooooo, mi inocencia!

Hola, sé que ya comente pero necesito un poco de ayuda

\- Guest

¡Hola! Y no te preocupes, puedes comentar cuantas veces quieras, y sere feliz si puedo ayudarte ^^

Es que me preguntaba ¿Qué harías en esta situación?: Tú te vas de viaje por meses de viaje lejos de tu hermano y él te olvidara, que para que te recuerde.  
\- Guest

Umh, bueno, antes que nada, no creo que mi hermano se olvidara de mí, es cierto que a veces no nos soportamos y nos peleamos, pero, digo, somos hermanos después de todo, en cierta forma, siempre estaremos en el corazón del otro, aunque no lo desee.

Pero si aun así te preocupa eso, te recomiendo que le des algo que le haga recodarte, no sé, un medallón, o una pulsera, así cuando se la ponga o la vea, se acordara de ti…eso ha funcionado con nosotros dos hasta ahora ^^

Y algo más para los dos, ¿Puedo abrasarte? Como mis hermanos no me dan, yo quiero un hermano o hermana que me abrase, ni siquiera puedo decirme te extrañe o hacer que se preocupen, por mí, me muero o desaparezco y no les importo. Y la situación me pasa similar pero con mi mejor amiga, si me dieran tan solo algunas opciones me arias la persona más feliz del mundo.

\- Guest

¡Claro que puedes abrazarme! *la abraza y su hermano también*

Y bueno, mira, como ya lo dije, siempre estarás presente en la otra persona, quizás solo debas de ser sincera y decirle "Te necesito" o "ayúdame por favor", ¡o tú puedes abrazarlos directamente!

Y si tu amiga no te presta atención, o no demuestra que le importas, lamento decir esto, ¡pero no deberías de considerarla amiga!, allá afuera hay mejores personas, solo sale una oportunidad a esas personas.

**Bueno, esas son todas las preguntas por hoy~**

**Les recuerdo lo de la encuesta para saber lo de la nación!**

**Y por cierto, me di cuenta de que los invitados no pueden votar, ¡así que pueden dejar su voto en los comentarios y lo los tomare en cuenta!**

**Nuevamente pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar, ¡espero no se repita! **

**México fuera~**


	14. Pregunta 10

¡Hola!

Bueno, de nuevo, una disculpa por tardar, pero regrese ya a mi país, después de estar esos días en Inglaterra, regrese a Rusia y en esa misma tarde me fui, ¡Iván está en mi casa! Aunque lamentablemente se tiene que ir mañana, también esa es una razón del porque no subí preguntas…

Pero pos bueno, ahora voy por las preguntas~

I LOVE YOU! JOSÉ! X3  
-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: I also I love you**_

Okey regrese! Hace mucho que no dejo comentario! Y bueno después de tener cierta pisca de inspiración para mis historias, por fin regrese! :D  
-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Ya se te extrañaba! ^^

*mira a los lados* También falta "ninja dragon16", ya se les extrañaba…

Y ahora momentos de preguntas! Pero antes *Se lanza sobre México del Norte y le da un beso tronador con nalgada incluida*  
-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: Wa *la atrapa y recibe el beso***_

México: *se queda shokeada con la boca abierta*

Ahora si! Ya estoy motivada al 100%

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-Eh? P-Pero si te lo quedas me quedare sola…

Bueno estas son la preguntas:  
¿Sabías que Japón tiene cierto fetichismo con los pulpos! D:

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-eh? ¿Japón? *lo piensa un poco* Ni me lo imaginaba…

¿Qué champo usas? Tienes un cabello hermoso!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿Champo?, ¿Qué es eso?

Bah, mentira XD

Pues, es un champo natural de mi gente ^^

¿Qué talla de sostén usas? Susúrramelo al oído!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-eh? *sonrojada*

Ve-verás *se acerca a su oído y le susurra*

¿Has visto algún creepypasta? Si es así ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?

Si la respuesta es no, te recomiendo que leas alguna o que escuches una, en especial del youtuber llamado itowngameplay, el cuenta buenos creepypastas!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Sí he leído creepypastas! Aunque debo de admitir que comencé a leerlas por error (creía que era comida Dx) y mi personaje favorito es Jeef the Killer y Slenderman

¿Me puedo casar con tu hermano?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿D-Disculpa?

¿Qué paso con mis retos?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Oh, tus retos…ya lo hice…pero no salió como lo deseabas…después subiré algo acerca de eso -/-

¿Dónde está mi foto autografiada del Señor Rusia?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Justo aquí! ^^

Iván dice:

"Gracias por interesarte por mí, eso me hace muy feliz, da"

Estaba muy feliz al saber que había pedido algo de él aquí ^^

Y ahora quiero una foto de los hermanos México, en conjunto con Canadá y el idiota del gringo! :3

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Hump, con el gringo?...

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no golpearlo cuando nos tomen la foto -3-

Y ahora para mi macho de pecho peludo y morenazo de fuego! X3

TE AMO!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: Yo también te amor~**_

TE QUIERO!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: También te quiero**_

TE EXTRAÑE! :D

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: También te extrañe…ya no faltes aquí, se te extraña…**_

¿Debería dejar de acosarte y dar como esta relación algo nunca avanzara? TT-TT

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: *suspira* Mira…soy un país y tu eres un humano…las naciones sufrimos mucho cuando vemos morir a las personas que amamos…así que normalmente no amamos…perdón**_

¿Por qué me gustas tanto?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: Quizás es porque soy tu nación, "amor patriótico" quizás**_

Te tendré siempre en mi corazón!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

_**México Político: A pesar de que no soy México Pueblo, ¡te garantizo que tengo a todo mi pueblo en mi corazón!**_

Y creo que por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir, ando un poco depre porque mi amor platónico, resulto ser gay, pero aun así somos amigos! Pero estuve tanto tiempo enamorada de él, que aun duele!  
-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

No te preocupes, toda mujer hemos pasado por las decepciones amorosas…dos veces en mi caso ^^  
Pero ninguno era gay, así que no te puedo comentar mucho al respecto, solo: ¡Animo! 

Pd: ¡No te preocupes, eso no se lo he mostrado a mi hermano!

Se despide esta soñadora y loca de amor! :)

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Adiós!

_**México Político: ¡Adiós!**_

Por un momento pensé que ya no responderías preguntas

\- Liz Joker

Bah, no te preocupes, nunca dejare de contestar las preguntas, solo soy un "poquito" floja y tengo un jefe que no sabe hacer nada por su cuenta ^^

¿Qué harías si un día despertaras siendo hombre?

\- Liz Joker

Iría con Inglaterra y le diría: "¡Te confundiste de coordenadas para tus hechizos otra vez!, ¡ya te lo he dicho, es más arriba, obaka-san!"

De las naciones masculinas ¿Quién te parece más guapo?

\- Liz Joker

.w. *sonrojo*

¿T-Tengo que contestar? Dx *recuerda lo que dijo en la invitación* ¡Maldita sea yo y mi bocota!, p-pos…debo de admitir…que….¡Bahgrrsrsr! *voltea su mesa*

De las naciones femeninas ¿A quién consideras tu mejor amiga?

\- Liz Joker

Todas me caen bien, así que no puedo decidir ^^

Pero no sería Bielorrusia…ella me odia.

¿Que sientes cuando hay huracanes?

\- Liz Joker

Pos normalmente me salen moretones o cortadas, pero se quitan cuando pasan

holi otra vez n.n/

\- diva-akira

¡Holis! *agita su mano*

primero que nada lamento haberte hecho sentir triste con lo de Estados Unidos u.u

\- diva-akira

¡Bah!, ¡No hay problema!, ya hasta se me había olvidado ^^ *se rasca la nuca* además, ustedes no tienen la culpa…quizás algún día les cuente como paso…

ahora haré unas cuantas preguntillas 7w7

si España es como tu papá, ¿Romano es tu mamá? ¿o al revés?

\- diva-akira

.3.

Pues, España insistía que Romano era nuestro hermano, pero yo digo que era mas mamá que hermano e.é

aparte de Inglaterra y Guatemala(porque ellos te gustan/gustaron) ¿con que país andarías ewe?

\- diva-akira

¡Gustar y querer son cosas totalmente distintas! *sonrojada*

*tose* bueno…quizás Alemania…o Rusia o Japón…realmente no quiero a nadie, pero son los más fieles y sé que no me harían daño

¿Grecia es sexy y sensual en persona? **

\- diva-akira

¿E-Eh?

¡No me fijo si la persona es sexy o no! *sonrojada*

Pd: ¡Saludos al D.F! ^^/

Perdón, por si te envié un mensaje anónimo, es que mi cuenta no abría, me acabo de acordar de que era mi gmail y no mi nombre de usuario*LOL*, bueno ya la habri, gracias por los consejos y el habraso, también,

\- YullenLover11

¡Oh!, ¡así que eras tú!

No hay problema y cuando quieras ^^

*respira hondo* TE DIJE QUE NO LO BUSCARAS.

\- YullenLover11

"La curiosidad mato al gato" es cierto…¡Pero el gato murió sabiendo!

¿Cuál es el lugar más aterrador que has visto?

\- YullenLover11

Mi cuarto cuando no lo acomodo, nunca sabes lo que podría salir de toda esa ropa (?)

2¿Que harías si te encontraras con un fantasma?

\- YullenLover11

Saludarlo y preguntarle si sería grosero preguntarle cómo murió…enserio

Si tuvieras un sexto sentido, ¿Cual sería?  
Yo seria ser psíquica

\- YullenLover11

¿Sexto sentido? Toda mujer tiene un sexto sentido, así que creo que te refieres a "poder" ^^

Y pos…leerles la mente a las personas

bueno, me despido,*susurra*tengo tarea que hacer

\- YullenLover11

*susurra* Yo tengo trabajo por hacer~

**Bueno, esas son todas por hoy~**

**Mañana contestare preguntas de naciones, así que espérenlas!**

**México fuera~ **

**PD: ¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos, me hacen feliz~!**


	15. Preguntas especiales 4

**¡Hola!**

***Suspira* Que bien, alcance a subirlo, sinceramente, por el tiempo, creí que no lo lograría, hoy en la tarde fui a despedir a Rusia en el aeropuerto, me alegro de que se haya ido feliz~**

**Como sea, voy por las preguntas, ¡hoy son las preguntas de naciones! Y valla que se acumularon, bueno, allá voy **

_Hi! El asombroso imperio de Sealand se hace presente Jajaja debes de estar sorprendida de que una nación como yo te visite verdad?__  
__Como sea, eres una chica no? Tu sabes que les gusta que les regalen?... Digo! No es como si quisiera regalarle algo a una niña! Claro que no! Y mucho menos a mi amiga Wy...__  
__Ah! Y por cierto, la próxima vez que veas al tonto de Inglaterra dile que me reconozca como nación! Aunque ya soy un gran país! Si señor!_

_Sealand_

¡Hey, hola Sealand!

Jajajaja, bueno, no estoy exactamente sorprendida porque me visites, más bien porque Inglaterra te haya prestado el ordenador, pero bueno, me alegro de que me visites ^^

*Se mira el cuerpo* Pos, según todos, sí, y bueno, soy mujer, debo de saber qué es lo que me gusta que me regalen, ¿no?

Jajajaja, tenías que ser protegido de Inglaterra, eres casi tan tsundere como él…pero te sigue ganando ^^

Bueno, acerca de Wy, eh, digo, para que sepas que nos gusta, normalmente nos _encanta_ el chocolate, o unas flores, eso fue lo que sobresalió en la junta que tuvimos las naciones femeninas

Bueno, le diré a Inglaterra, ¡no te preocupes, tratare de convencerlo!

Buena suerte con Wy, gran nación ^^

_Muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas... Me alegro mucho.___

_Lamento no recordar nuestro encuentro, es que fue hace tanto...___

_Lo del señor Azteca ya no tiene importancia, esa epoca era muy peligrosa en todos lados, incluso abuelito Zapoteco me enseño a combatir en guerras, se defenderme bien, pero ya no me gusta la violencia... Solo cuando no hay otra opcion. ¿Usted que opina?___

_¿Por que dicen que el señor Francia es un pervertido? Y tambien ¿que es un pervertido? *ojitos curiosos e inocentes*___

_No tiene que dejar de molestar al señor Francia... Me agrada, pero es divertido cuando se frustra *sonrojo leve*, incluso a mi me divirtio cuando me dijo que era imposibleque alguien tan pequeña y mal armada lo venciera, jeje.___

_S-si es posible, intentare ir en Semana Santa... Pero... ¿A-a-avion?... L-los humanos no nacieron para volar... Tampoco la naciones... Menos los estados *ataque de panico*... Volar... Volar... ¡que miedo! *se desmaya*___

_*Recuperada del desmayo* Chiapas no es tan molesto... Es buen vecino, incluso me sorprendio a mibtambien, pero por lo regular es agradable *sonrisa*_

_Oaxaca_

¡Hola de nuevo, Oaxaca! ^^

Y me alegro de que estas pequeñas cosas te hagan feliz, ¡ya que si mis estados son felices, yo también!

Y no te preocupes por no recordarlo, los estados tienden más a olvidar conforme pase el tiempo, las naciones tenemos la bendición –o desgracia- de poder recordarlo _todo._

L-la violencia…bueno, se que "hablando se entiende a la gente" pero si sigue sin querer entender, con un putazo le quedará mas claro…¡después de que no quiera entender, claro!

A-Ah…esto…No quieres saber ninguna de las dos respuestas, se inocente toda tu vida, hija mía.

Jajajaja, ¡estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Además, es divertido cuando quiere dar _"amour"_ y termina golpeado ^^

¡Está bien, te espero en Semana Santa!, ¡Y los humanos nacieron para descubrir! Y sinceramente, yo no encuentro ninguna diferencia entre "México" y "María", para mí, son la misma persona…*Ve el desmayo*

¡A-Ah! *se recupera del desmayo* B-bueno…son estados míos, no se me hace raro que sean así ^^

Chiapas es agradable cuando quiere, aun así, no se repetirá el problema, lo prometo~

_¡MEXICO, MEXICO! ¡L-lamento h-haberte molestado con esto...! Pero, ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¿Recuardas aquellas recetas de comida mexicana que me dejaste? Intente hacer unas quesadillas...¡PERO MI HORNO EXPLOTO! ¡L-Lo siento! Im really sorry! Creo que no debi tratar de hacerlas "A la britanica". Mi reina esta muy enojada, realmente queriamos comer comida mexicana.___

_Una pregunta my lady; ¿Se supone que las quesadillas se hornean despues de insertar el pescado en la tortilla, no?___

_¡Oh! ¿Te molesta si voy a México por unos días? Realmente me gustaría visitarte.___

_Posdata: ¿Has visto a Peter? ¡Ese niño me sacara canas verdes!___

_Always yours, England._

No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, y no eres ninguna molestia, te lo garantizo ^^

Sip, las recuerdo, te gusto que te diera esas recetas~

¿E-Eh?...

¡¿Exploto de nuevo el horno?!, Estas bien, ¡¿verdad?!, espero que no te hallas lastimado…

Pero, ¡¿Cómo demonios intentas hacer comida _"mexicana" _a la británica?!, si lo haces de acuerdo a tu nación, dejara de ser comida de otra nación, ¿no?

Pero bueno *se hace el cabello para atrás* no importa, cuando vuelva a verte te daré comida mexicana para que contentes a tu reina =)

¿E-Eh?...¿Pes…cado?...a-ah, bueno…las quesadillas normalmente no llevan pescado.

Solo es queso con jamón…sino sería otro platillo ^^

Pero bueno, de todos modos sería comida mexicana…aunque solo espero que hayas cocinado antes el pescado *risas*…¿verdad?

¡Claro que no molesta! Es más, ¿Por qué no estas en el avión ya?, ¡te llevare a comer mucha comida típica de aquí!

Pos, no lo he visto…¡pero si lo veo te lo llevo a tu casa!

Alwais llours, México.

_B-Bonjour señorita México, quizá no me reconozca (o me recuerde) pero soy su vecino Canadá.__  
__Estaba pensando en visitar a mi amigo Cuba y se me ocurrió que tal vez usted podría acompañarnos, claro si no esta muy ocupada y no es mucha molestia...__  
__También esta invitada a venir a mi casa cuando guste y podría enseñarle a jugar hockey! El hockey es un gran deporte! No como el beisbol... como lo odio...__  
__Espero no haberle quitado su tiempo y espero verla pronto en la próxima reunión!_

___Au revoir, con cariño Canadá._

¡Hola Canadá! ^^

Dios, ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti?, ¡Eres mi vecino norte favorito!

¿Ir contigo a ver a Cuba?, ¡me encantaría! Llámame después para ponernos de acuerdo, ya que quiero concordar horarios~

No te preocupes Canadá, ¡nunca serás una molestia para mí!

¿Ir a tu casa?, ¡Genial! Siempre me ha llamado la atención el hockey, sería muy feliz si me enseñaras a jugarlo.

Y puedo adivinar el porque no te gusta el béisbol…cuando me hacía pasar por hombre, me obligaba a jugarlo con él…siempre regresaba adolorida…

¡No te preocupes por eso, me gusta hacer esto! Y yo también espero verte en la próxima reunión, ¡sentémonos juntos de nuevo!

Au revoir, México

**Bueno, esas son todas por hoy~**

**Mañana subiré las normales, ¡así que espérenla por favor!**

**Sin más que decir**

**México fuera~**


	16. X Persona

**ATENCIÓN, ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS PREGUNTAS.**

**En esta ocasión, ni México ni Político esta, simplemente esta la autora de este "ask"**

_En primer lugar, quiero decir que comento este fanfic en anónimo no porque tenga intenciones de faltarle el respeto, señorita Lineve, sino porque no quisiera levantar revuelos como para que alguien decida tomar represalias en mi cuenta personal.__  
__Quiero dejar mi punto de vista de su historia.___

_En primer lugar, quiero decirle con todo el dolor de mi alma que los fanfics de tipo interactivo (lo que incluye por supuesto los de formato "Ask") están prohibidos por reglamento en este sitio web donde usted está publicándolo.__  
__De igual forma, los "emoticonos" ( o "caritas") y el formato script (tipo diálogo de teatro, como el que usa cuando interviene "México Político") también están prohibidas en el reglamento de la página.___

_Estoy plenamente consciente de que su fanfic interactivo no es ni el primero ni el último que verá esta página, y si nos pusiéramos pesados con todos los autores que cometen infracciones del reglamento, cientos de fanfics tendrían que ser reportados y borrados en este instante.___

_Lo segundo que quiero recalcar (dejando de lado el marco legal de la página) es acerca de su personificación de México.__  
__No está mal en lo absoluto que haya decidido usar una personificación creada por usted misma que represente a su país. Pero ¿sería mucho pedir un poco más de seriedad? he notado que su personaje suele referirse constantemente a Estados Unidos por un sinfín de apelativos menoscabadores, y hasta cierto punto es perfectamente comprensible que su personaje tenga resentimientos contra su vecino, pero hay cosas que me parecen exageradas. Digo, estamos hablando de una de las mayores potencias militares y económicas del mundo, no de un crío al cual su personaje puede insultar a su gusto, ridiculizarlo y retratarlo de la peor manera posible.___

_Y segundo, llama poderosamente mi atención los comentarios que su personaje ha hecho acerca de Bielorrusia (aunque hayan sido solo dos veces en que la ha mencionado). ¿En qué se basa para decir que Bielorrusia "odia" a México? ¿En que México es una amiga cercana de Rusia, y Buelorrusia necesariamente debe estar celosa de ella? ¿Solo porque el RusMex es una pareja popular entre las fans de Hetalia, y Bielorrusia tiene por obligación que estar en contra?__  
__No sé si usted lo sepa, señorita Lineve, pero no podría estar más equivocada en este punto. México y Bielorrusia recientemente han establecido relaciones amistosas para el fortalecimiento de ambos países, tanto en los planos económicos, culturales, tecnológicos y científicos (11 de Febrero del 2014). Puede que le parezca como algo irrelevante, pero en lo que a mí concierne, es mucho más real que ese "odio" que se ha inventado sin otro justificativo que la creencia de que Bielorrusia es intolerante con todo aquel que ronde cerca de su hermano y quiere hacerles la vida imposible para que se mantengan lo más alejados de él.__  
__(Intuyo que mucho tiene que ver su apreciación personal del personaje, pero no quisiera entrometerme con sus preferencias, ese no es un tema que me incumba).___

_Antes de retirarme quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones: NO BUSCO DESMOTIVARLA. no soy quién para decirle que no signa escribiendo, ¡es más, la aliento a que siga practicando! Es bueno para su imaginación y los lectores de sus obras estarán encantados de seguir leyéndola. __  
__Este review es solo una crítica constructiva; el camino de los escritores tiene dos vías y si en algo puedo ayudar para que usted en el futuro publique mejores fanfics, este es el modo en que pretendo hacerlo.__  
__Ruego que me disculpe si en algún momento se sintió ofendida, puesto que mi intención no ha sido en ningún momento tratarla mal (mucho menos anónimamente). Repito que no dejo este comentario con mi cuenta personal para resguardar la seguridad de esta misma.___

_Espero que considere estos alcances que he hecho no como una burla ni un insulto, sino como una ayuda.__  
__Es libre de tomarlos en cuenta, o si así lo quiere, borrar este review en caso que le moleste.___

_Saludos._

¡Hola!

Bueno, solo quiero contestar estas preguntas que tuviste, así que pido mil disculpas si piensa que le estoy agrediendo, solo quiero contestar algunas de sus preguntas planteadas aquí~

Bueno, en primer lugar, estoy consciente de que este tipo de fanfics están totalmente prohibidos, pero gracias por recordármelo.

Y bueno, acerca de lo de la personificación de México Pueblo, estoy consciente de que esta siendo bastante, eh, como decirlo, "infantil" al referirise así a Estados Unidos, pero ahora no me estoy refiriendo a "la súper potencia económica y militar del mundo", me estoy refiriendo a "la representación de Estados Unidos", el comportamiento ofensivo que le tiene México hacia U.S.A de debe a que es eso, México Político, y así es como la mayoría del pueblo mexicano se refiere a los estadounidenses, como "robadores de petróleo", "roba-tierras" o "idiotas" con los demás insultos que con los que se ha referido México hacia U.S.A. y no me baso en que se me dio la gana, de hecho, a mi me encanta Estados Unidos, he tenido la oportunidad de ir a verlo y quede encantada con el país (debo de admitir que andaba tonteando preguntándome que haría si me encontraba con América, aunque sabía que era imposible).

Otra de las cosas en las que me base de este "odio" (porque realmente no lo odia, ni es tanto por el rencor, es solo que ya no sabe como dirigir su relación con él, ya que como la representación del pueblo debería de estar enojada con él por dañar tanto al pueblo) de México hacia U.S.A es simplemente por estereotipos.

Si te das cuenta, el pueblo mexicano no sabe de todas las relaciones que tiene México en sí.

Pero por eso hice a Político.

Político se encarga de llevarse bien con todos, _en relaciones políticas _es por eso que se llama Político.

Además, que yo recuerde, Político nunca le ha faltado el respeto a U.S.A, ni le ha dicho todos los insultos y estereotipos con los que se dirige México, ya que hablando políticamente, México tiene una relación sólida con Estados Unidos, por eso pongo que Político tiene una buena relación con él.

Oh, acerca de Bielorrusia

Bueno~

No se si piensan que nada más hago las cosas y las digo porque sí.

Siempre investigo antes de decir algo o ponerlo, ya me gusta estar informada.

Sí, sé que México en estos momentos está teniendo buenas relaciones con varios países Europeos (como Inglaterra, con el año dual entre Inglaterra y México).

Como ya mencione anteriormente, me estoy refiriendo al personaje, no al país.

Como todos sabemos, en Hetalia Bielorrusia está obsesionado con Rusia y desea que se case con ella, así que de eso me base, recuerdo que hasta ella se pone celosa con Ucrania cuando esta le da su bufanda a Rusia.

El hecho de que le haya puesto en "contra" de la relación que, hipotéticamente hablando, tuvieran Rusia y México (y en esta pareja me baso al hecho de que tenemos buenas relaciones con Rusia, siendo los primeros del continente americano en tener relaciones formales con Rusia, la participación de este país en México en festivales o ferias, como el del Cervantino en Guanajuato, y otra serie de acontecimientos) es porque desea que su hermano se case con ella.

Y quizás suene raro por lo que dijo acerca de mi punto de vista del personaje, pero, aunque suene curioso, Bielorrusia es uno de mis personajes favoritos, se me hace un personaje muy lindo y muy original.

Y no se preocupe por lo de desmotivarme, sino me desmotive por no saber nada de Hetalia por mucho tiempo, una crítica reconstructiva como esta no me podrá desmotivar, es más, ¡agradezco su comentario!

Probablemente el estar publicando esto como capitulo le moleste, pero lamentablemente, como ya ha dicho, el comentario es anónimo, por lo que no encontré otra forma de darle las gracias por el mensaje, y no me quedo de otra más que utilizar este medio.

Gracias por el mensaje y saludos

Pd: Para los lectores, esto lo borrare ya que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, y no quiero incomodar al o la señorita o joven que comento esto, así que espero que lo veo en 24 hrs, ya que mañana cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, borrare esto.


	17. Capitulo 11

**Hola...**

**Bueno, vengo a pedirles una disculpa, pero por desgracia, mi jefe me ha prohibido escribir esto, espero lo entiendan y me perdonen...Solo vengo a despedirme. Esto es el adiós...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bah, mentira! xD **

**Solo quería asustarlos (?), pa' que se acuerden que aquí sigo :'D**

**Pero ya en serio, quiero**** discúlparme por tardar en contestar sus preguntas, pero algunas naciones vinieron en semana Santa y pos mi jefe me ordeno no descuidarlos ningún momento para que quisieran regresar de nuevo y tuviéramos mejores relaciones…fue algo pesado.**

**Como sea, aquí las preguntas~**

Hola de nuevo he aquí otras preguntas:

-YullenLover11-

¡Hola!

¡Vengan las preguntas!

Conoces el juego de Five Nights At Freddy's?,

-YullenLover11

¿Qué si lo conozco?

Alfredo me ha obligado a jugarlo varias veces con él

*ve al Alfred tranquilo viendo SU tele*Alfred ¿Quieres jugar Five Nights At Freddy's? *Alfred sale corriendo de la casa*

-YullenLover11

Ok, esto ya es raro, ¡¿Qué demonios hace Alfredo en tu casa?! Ò^Ó

Y este es mas un reto: tienes que jugar Five Nights At Freddy's con las luces apagadas y solo, invitaras a una persona que acompañe, tienes que pasarlo hasta la noche cinco.

-YullenLover11

¡Sin problemas!

¡Ya me lo he pasado todo (para darle en el orgullo a Alfred e.é), así que no creo tardar mucho! Veré si mi hermano o Canadá quiere jugar conmigo ^^

Después, del juego(o cuando lo investigues o si lo conoces)¿Cual te asusta mas y cual te agrada?(te recomiendo que lo busque en versión anime)  
-YullenLover11

No me da miedo ninguna versión .w.

¡Los mexicanos somos unos machos!

Pero me gusto la versión anime .3.

Una cosa mas, te pido un cuento de terror para Alfred, Lo quise asustar la otra vez pero, no lo logre, de casualidad ¿tienes una historia que pueda contarle a Alfred?Ya no lo puedo asustar.  
-YullenLover11

¡¿No puedes asustarlo, enserio?! ¡Pero si él es un miedoso! –se cepilla el cabello hacia atrás- Bueno, pos yo lo asusto con leyendas de mi casa…hasta la de la Mulata de Córdoba le da miedo, pero si no sirve, la leyenda de la llorona ayuda bastante…

También algo para animarte, en algunas partes de Estados Unidos hay muchos Mexicanos y todos convivimos amistosa mente, incluso tengo una amiga que habla zapoteco, no es genial.

-YullenLover11

Hahaha, me hace feliz escuchar eso~

El cabrón de Alfred y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias…pero debo de admitir que algunas veces es bastante soportable…inclusive agradable…¡P-pero solo en algunas ocasiones!

Tomare como que dijiste Braginski 7w7

-Liz Joker

A-Ah…esta bien .w.

¿Hay algo a que le tengas miedo? Japón le teme a las cucarachas.

-Liz Joker

¡¿Enserio?!

Entonces hay otra cosa con la que me identifico con Japón, ¡me dan miedo las cucarachas también!

¿Cual es tu videojuego favorito?

-Liz Joker

¡Halo!, lo amo con todo kokoro~

¿Cual de los hermanos Kirkland te parece mas sexy? Esta si la tenes que contestar! xD  
-Liz Joker

¡Y-yo siempre contesto con la verdad!

B-Bueno…yo…pienso que…¡Sealand es el más lindo!

Hace tiempo que no le pregunto nada a México político, así que estas son para el:

-Liz Joker

**México Político: Sera un placer contestar sus preguntas, señorita**

¿Que harías si un día despertaras siendo mujer?

-Liz Joker

**México Político: Ir con Inglaterra diciendo que son 10 coordenadas más arriba para que sea Estados Unidos el objetivo de su maldición**

¿Cual de las naciones femeninas te parece mas linda? ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

-Liz Joker

**México Político: Mi hermana, por supuesto, y no, no me gusta nadie en este momento**

¿Cual ha sido la mayor vergüenza que te ha hecho pasar tu jefe?

-Liz Joker

**México Político: Me ha hecho pasar por tantas que no recuerdo…quizás la vez fuimos a visitar a Estados Unidos cuando apenas comenzaba como presidente y no podía pronunciar nada en inglés…me quería golpear contra una pared cada segundo.**

Hola... *Se deprime por la sinceridad de José* Ya lo sabia, sabia que esto iba pasar pero no creí que dolería tanto... *Llora como si estuviera viendo muerto tendido*

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**México Político: *Suspira* Realmente lo siento**

*Snif* *Snif* Solo quería algo de amor, pero entiendo tendré que mirar al horizonte y ver... ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que al Señor Rusia le agrado que alguien le apreciara? ¿Y esta foto es con el sonriendo tan lindamente? ... ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Se desmaya con corazones alrededor de su cabeza*

¡ESTOY VIVA! ¡Y RECARGADA AL 200%!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**México Político: *alza una ceja mirando a su hermana* ¿Debería de preocuparme?**

México: ¡Bah!, Así somos las mujeres ^^

Y ahora vienen las preguntas, láncelas a México *Literalmente se las tiro en la cara*

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

*le llegan las preguntas* Dx ¡No tienes por qué ser agresiva! ;3; *se soba la cara*

¿Cómo te gustan más los hombres rubios, morenos o pelirrojos?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

A-Ah…pos realmente no tengo preferencias, me pueden gustar cualquiera de los tres…

¿Te gusta comer grillos y gusanos?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Sí! Antes los comía más…pero ahora ya no me están agradando tanto… ¡aun así me gustan! ^^

¿Te da miedo estar sola?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¿E-Eh? ...

Pues…cuando sé que mi hermano no se tardará, no, pero debo de admitir que uno de mis más grandes temores es quedarme sola…

*Se da cuenta de su respuesta en talla de sostén* ¿Cómo le haces para que no te suenen al caminar como a Ucrania? *Se deprime un poco* ¡Estoy celosa! *Se toca el pecho* ¡MUY CELOSA!

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Te escuche!, no tienes que decirlo dos veces xD

Y bueno, acerca de tu pregunta…no lo sé, ¡pero sé que no tengo tanto como Ucrania! /

¿Tienes algún tatuaje o pirsin?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Nope~

Me han invitado…pero no me animo

¿En dónde? (En caso que tengas uno)

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Bueno, si algún día, que si llega esta muy lejano, me pongo un tatuaje, me gustaría que fuera en mí contra muñeca ^^

¿Es cierto que tu y Austria tuvieron un romance de verano? 1313

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

B-Bueno…no fue un "romance"…nuestra relación es de molestia-neutral (obviamente Austria es el neutral), ¡No me quiere dar el penacho de mi papá! Dx

Pero si dejo eso de lado…¡bah!, eso sería desviarme.

¿Es cierto que cuando ves a Escocia poniéndose aunque sea un guante con su boca puedes entrar en shock por tanta sensualidad que expresa con esa simple acción?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

.3.

No estoy segura de ello…

Las chicas me han hablado de eso, pero nunca le he visto haciendo eso…o quizás no le presto mucha atención, no sé, cuando lo veo esta Inglaterra, así que normalmente me la paso platicando con este.

¿Es cierto que entre todas las naciones masculinas es el mas sexy con su cigarro en la boca?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Ahh…de nuevo no puedo contestar esto...quizás debería de prestarle atención a los demás...aunque bueno, hay que reconocerlo, esta guapo.

¿Es verdad que es un chico malo, muy malo? **

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

Conmigo se comporta, pero yo también he escuchado que es un poco cruel con Inglaterra…

¿Me consigues su foto?

-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

No le hablo mucho a Scott…así que veré que puedo hacer

¿Cómo te llevas con Belice?

Yue-black-in-the-Ai

¡Como la mayoría de mis hermanos, nos llevamos de maravilla!

Casi no peleamos, y me agrada mucho, así que soy feliz cuando le puedo ver~

Y ahora debería preguntarle a México Político... *Le ve de lejos, mientras se esconde en una esquina apenada* Pero mi corazón aun le quiere... Me dolería aun preguntarle...

¡QUIERO SER UNA NACION COMO NIKO NIKO! *Grita al cielo siendo escuchada por todo el mundo* Emmm... *Se da cuenta de su acción y de que México Político le esta viendo* ¡Lo siento! *Sale corriendo a gran velocidad* ¡DESDE AHORA YA NO TE MOLESTARE Y SOLO VERE CHICOS SEXYS PARA PODER OLVIDARTE! *Grita mientras se aleja a gran velocidad*  
-Yue-black-in-the-Ai

**México Político: ¿Ya puedo preocuparme?**

México: Nope~ ya te lo dije, así somos ^^

Pd: ¡Reto cumplido! Casi, casi caigo, ¡pero sobreviví!, ¡ni una gota derramada! :'D

Lo de la anexion mmmmm crucemos los dedos porque no

-SalyKon

¡No te preocupes por eso! Por lo menos no seremos el estado #51, recuerda a Alaska ^^

De los que dijiste que eran fieles, por cual te inclinas mas?

\- Victoria Grayson

e.é

Ustedes quieren que admita que quiero a una nación, lo presiento!

Bah…ummm, esta pregunta está muy difícil, los que mencione son muy fieles, y son muy lindos conmigo, cada quien tiene sus ventajas…por ejemplo, Japón, es muy lindo y inocente! Se sonroja cada vez que lo abrazo o le doy un beso de saluda o despedida, se que nunca me faltaría el respeto, es caballeroso y siempre me trata bien, Rusia es alguien totalmente adorable, ¡es sumamente tierno! Es muy puro, casi todas la naciones dicen que da miedo, ¡pero yo solo veo que es muy incomprendido!, si las demás naciones le dieran una oportunidad, estoy segura de que lo amarían, además de que su "da" es muy adorable, y Alemania, sonríe muy pocas veces, es cierto, ¡pero su sonrisa es la más bonita que haya visto en toda mi vida!, nos llevamos muy bien, es un gran amigo y es sumamente leal a ti, sé que nunca me dejaría sola, es más, nunca me ha dejado sola, quizás como "Alemania" no siempre me puede dar apoyo, pero como "Ludwig" nunca ha faltado para mí.

Como puedes ver, si leíste todo esto, no puedo decidirme por uno, ¡los aprecio a los tres por igual!

¿Tiene algo en contra de Vietnam? Porque en algunos fanfics un par de sus autoras la retratan como a una perra sarnosa que le quiere robar a Estados Unidos y tanto usted como otros que gozan de su simpatía. La maltratan, insultan y un sin fin de ridiculeces que no sabes si reír o llorar. Lo peor es que lo hacen sin ningun fundamento. Transforman su personalidad en un ser irreconocible y para más descaro dicen que su fanfic tiene fuentes históricas(¡!) ... No quiero faltar el respeto, pero tan mal está la educación por casa o es que las telenovelas afectaron la salud mental de la población? Me cuesta creer que puedan llegar a tal extremo de sacrificar la dignidad de una nacion que sufrió estragos en una de las peores guerras de la historia para lograr una historia romantica y emparejarla con el representante de yankilandia que de paso está tan deformado como su víctima. En lugar de solidarizar con ella, se ponen a insultar y a soltar cuanta estupidez en su contra sin el MENOR motivo o base que lo justifique. De Bielorrusia al menos tiene la base que ella esta obsesionada con su hermano y no dudo que la miraria feo si se le acerca ¿Pero de Vietnam? ¡Por favor! Creo que es hora de apagar la telenovela y ponerse a mirar NatGeo.

\- Don Curioso

¡Hola, don Curioso!

Bueno, me has ofrecido algo y voy a tomar tu palabra, así que lamento mucho si esto termina muuuuuyyyy largo~

Veamos, antes que nada, yo no tengo nada en contra de ninguna nación.

Con el gringo tengo mis choques, pero pos no me gustaría que sufriera, mucho menos verle llorando y suplicando, inclusive le tengo mi aprecio...¡a-aunque no es mucho, así que no se hagan ilusiones!

Ya de regreso a tu pregunta, para nada, he de serte sincera, sé que la odian en las historias que suben por aquí, ya que por desgracia, me ha tocado leer algunos, de los cuales, siempre me queda un mal sabor de boca.

Digo, ¿el gringo tiene mi marca?, ¿él es un objeto o qué?, el gringo no es mío como para que me lo ande "robando", y eso siempre me ha parecido malo, ya que siento como si le dijeran que es un objeto, que puede pasar de mano a mano. Vietnam siempre se me ha hecho una persona muy amable, no sé cómo algunas personas son capaces de ponerla tan…tomare la palabra que pusiste: "trastornada", digo, está bien que me emparejen con el gringo, pero no creo que sea muy justo que le hagan daño solo por un capricho.

¿Qué le diría a esas autoras y al séquito de niñitas que insultan a la pobre chica para volverla una ente insoportable que el resto del mundo se arroja a lamer el suelo que ella pisa? En serio, la dejan tan mal que a muchos (y me incluyo) la consideran una Mary Sue que por su culpa ha arruinado mucho este fandom.

\- Don Curioso

¿Te digo la verdad?, no les diría nada.

No es porque este de acuerdo con lo que hacen las autoras, pero si simplemente no quieren escuchar, no lo harán, solo sería gastar saliva intentando hacer que entren en razón, y no me considero una persona con mucha paciencia como para intentarlo.

Sin embargo, si tuviera la oportunidad de decirles algo, sería que sí quieren hacer que su personaje favorito sea perfecto, ¡no hay bronca!, pero que tampoco manchen y la hagan una diosa que-todo-lo-hace-y-puede, te lo pongo facilito para que comprendan, ¡las personas así, simplemente, no existen!, sé que somos naciones, pero pos, que no se manchen, por algo tenemos un cuerpo humano, ¿no?, para poder cometer errores.

Un amigo que vive allá me comentó que las telenovelas son para distraer a la población de los problemas reales que tiene su gobierno ¿qué piensa de eso?

\- Don Curioso

Pos –se rasca la nuca- me da pena admitirlo, pero pues sí, eso es lo que realmente sucede, aunque en el último año, esto se dio a conocer y ya se calmaron las cosas, y obviamente estoy en contra de eso, se lo he dicho mi jefe, pero no me escucha.

Para salir de dudas me gustaría que me dijera cual es su telenovela favorita.

\- Don Curioso

Y bueno, no veo telenovelas.

¿Por qué? Muy fácil.

Aparte de que no tengo el tiempo para verlo, no tengo ningún interés en verlas, ya que como ya o he dicho, solo afectan al cerebro, lleno de dramatismo y cosas que realmente _nunca_ van a pasar, o muy difícilmente lo harán.

Además de que una de las cadenas de telenovelas (y de televisión en sí) más grande es muy corrupta, no voy a apoyar a esa cadena con lo que está haciendo a las espaldas de pueblo, y más si yo soy ese, aunque curiosamente, el pueblo es el que más le da ese poder y accesibilidad para que hagan las cosas.

Hola!

\- Choco-chanX3

¡Hola! –ve el nombre- sangre nueva, ¿eh?, ¡bienvenida! ^^

Una ciudadana tuya viene a hacerte una pregunta! :33

\- Choco-chanX3

¡Claro, aviéntame las preguntas! Ahh, p-pero no te lo tomes tan literal como Yue Dx

¿Has visitado Sinaloa? ¿Qué opinas de este estado?

\- Choco-chanX3

¡Dios, hasta la pregunta ofende!, ¡claro que he ido a Sinaloa!, me pareció un estado muy bonito, como todos los demás, también muy agradable, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo ahí, pero pos tenía una junta…bueno, ¡será la próxima vez!

PD: ¡Saludos a Sinaloa!

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy~**

**Nuevamente les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en contestar las preguntas, pero pos ya ven, cosas que salen de improvisto, aunque ya si Dios quiere, volveré a contestar preguntas cada día, les prometo que no voy a dejar de contestar mientras sigan las preguntas. Bueno, eso es todo~ **

**¡México fuera!**


End file.
